Confusion and Dancing 2: LOST IN SPACE!
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: A crazy story in space including some "Wicked" people, Amelia Earhart, and lots of dancing. Crossover: Wicked, RENT, and Star Wars. AU. Elphaba/Fiyero, H/L, Luke/Historical Figure, OC/OC, Ani/Ami
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**[a hologram from R2-D2's files, a year and a half ago]**

"_No!" she screamed and stepped backward, reaching for her blaster. Han was faster and fired at the approaching man. The man raised a black gloved hand and blocked the blaster bolts._

"_Leia," the dark clad man said, "I must speak to you."_

"_I have nothing to say to you!" Leia cried and fired off another shot._

"_Han! Leia! Stop!" Luke exclaimed, "He's changed! Just let him talk!"_

"_You know what my motto is, kid," Han fired again, "Shoot first, talk later."_

_Anakin flicked his wrist one way then the other send their blasters to opposite sides of the room._

"_Daughter-" he began._

"_You are not my father! You _killed _my father!" Leia interrupted._

_Anakin looked at Luke. Luke sighed then stepped forward and put a hand on Leia's shoulder._

"_Leia, this is important, we think we can use the Force to restore dad to his form before he was burned," Luke said, "but we need you help."_

"_Luke! Are you crazy! How can you trust him? Think of all the thing he's done! To you! To me! Think of all the people he's murdered in cold blood! Luke, you can't be serious!"_

"_Leia, he's changed," Luke said._

"_Son, she doesn't believe you," Anakin said._

"_Hell right!" the Princess snapped._

"_I guess we'll have to try it by ourselves," Luke said. He set a hand on the black-clad man's arm and closed his eyes. A strong blue light glowed between his fingers. The black armor began to dissolve to reveal a young, blonde man._

_Han and Leia watched in horror._

_Both men fell to their knees in pain because of the energy the Force was taking out of them._

"_Luke-!" the girl cried stepping forward._

"_Leia," Luke whispered, "Help me."_

_She did, coming forward to touch Luke's shoulder. They completed the transformation and the three Skywalkers passed out in frailty._

_Han stepped forward to catch Leia, he then took one look at the new transformed Anakin and ran out of the hanger with Leia still in his arms._

**In case you miss the last installment of **_**Confusion and Dancing**_**… a Recap by Meg Zhong and Fiyero Tigelaar**

*Note, Meg is _Italics,_ Fiyero is Underlined.*

_Once upon a time, in the first installment of _Confusion and Dancing,_ Meg (me) Brandi Taylor and Summer were on a cruse with our boyfriends/crushes/significant others when the cruse ship started sinking!_

Elphaba Galinda and I were in magic class when Elphaba read ahead in the textbook and sent us- by magic- to a island with a guy named Mark Cohen.

_Then all of us, and our guys, were ship wreaked on a deserted dessert island. The sand was made of sprinkles! There were other people there too, like our friend Renee and her boyfriend Ryan. Also there, there was Rain and Liz Sutton, Joe Solomon, and a dancing fencer-_

WHICH DOESN'T MEAN DANCING AND PUTTING UP FENCES!

_AS I WAS SAYING, a dancing fencer named Hank. Then we discovered an unoccupied beach villa-_

Apparently there isn't any "occupy the beach villa" people on the island.

_-an unoccupied beach villa and moved in there for a while. Then us girls were kidnapped by pirates! Then we escaped and boys were kidnapped by the same pirates! So us girls had to go rescue the boys._

We could of rescued ourselves. If you had given us some time.

_Yeah right. Anyway, the girls rescued the boys from the pirates with the help of Amelia Earhart who'd crashed on the island years ago! But the deserted dessert island had magical powers so she hadn't aged a bit! (I know! It was like "so that's where she went! Why didn't we think of this before? Duh!") Then the pirates sailed away and Jack Sparrow turned into a butterfly and Amelia fixed her crash airplane. So we went to fly home when there was a storm…_

And that's where our story starts…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everybody! Jedi Annie Scrambler here! This is my *FIRST* ever Star Wars FanFic so please be kind... I also don't own Star Wars, Wicked, or RENT. <strong>

**Fiyero: Please Review!**

**JAS: Yes! Please please please review!**


	2. WTF? What The Falcon?

**CHAPTER ONE: WHAT THE FALCON?**

Hi, Meg here! Our story starts on Amelia Earhart's airplane…

"I can't believe we're getting off this island!" Renee cheered as we settled into the extra seating on the airplane.

"Yeah, wow, I thought we never would!" I agreed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" Brandi said, "It's a island were you never age and get to eat candy, ALL THE TIME!"

Every one laughed, then Elphaba Thropp (the misunderstood Wicked Witch of the West BEFORE she was the Wicked Witch of the West) said, "It's all fine and good for you guys, but what about Fiyero, Galinda, and I? We won't fit in where your from!"

"You'll be a shoe in for the Elphie part on Broadway?" I offered making Brandi (a fellow musical enthusiast) giggle.

"AAAHHH!" Galinda (Glinda the Good BEFORE she was Glinda the good.) (don't worry, you'll catch on soon) sang in a earsplitting octave, "I'm so excited to go to this _earth_ place! It'll be an ADVENTURE Elphie! Aren't you excited?"

"No," her roommate said flatly.

"The fan girls will love you two. And you Fiyero," I said.

"Yay! Fangirl love, whatever that means!" Fiyero (the Scarecrow BEFORE he was the Scarecrow, he was just a dude) cheered absently.

"Okay every one quiet!" Amelia said as she started the engine. It hummed and groaned and we held our breath. Then it sputtered and she took off into the blue sky.

Once we were high up in the air Renee looked off the edge.

"OH MY GOSH!" she cried, "how fun would it be to go skydiving! And guess what? I have pearashoot right here!"

"What?" I cried as she pass a pearashoot to Ryan.

"READY?" Renee cried.

"YEAH!" Ryan called back and they both jumped off the plane!

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Joe Solomon said and picking up a couple of pear shoots, he and Rain jumped off the side too!

"OHMIGOSH!" Taylor cried.

"Every one's jumping off the side!" I said.

"WHOA! WHO-O-OA!" and with that noise, Liz, clutching a pearashoot to her chest FELL OFF the plane!

"My dear, Liz!" Hank cried, grabbed a shoot, and jumped off the side after her!

It was silent for a moment as we watched the people grow smaller and smaller as they fell, then they pulled their shoots and big white balls filled the space below us.

"Well," I said, "That was interesting."

"Yeah," Taylor agreed.

"Any of you plan on jumping?" Brandi asked Lane, Michael, Brad, Summer, Carl, Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda, and Mark. They shook their heads.

"Bippidie! Bobbity! Boo!" Galinda cried randomly and she and Mark diapered in a cloud of pink dust. In her place was a woman who looked jus like Elphaba but not green!

"Ah!" she shrieked.

"Ah!" we shrieked back.

"Shelby!" Fiyero cried.

"What?" the woman said, "Who's Shelby? I am Maureen Johnson! Who are you cutie?"

"He's spoken for," Elphaba snapped giving Maureen the Infamous Glare Of Death™.

"Whoa," Maureen said getting a good look at Elphaba, "It's like looking in a mirror, a green mirror!"

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, "Maureen Johnson!"

"Maureen Johnson!" Fiyero cried, then looked from her to me, "Who's Maureen Johnson?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! Meg here! <strong>_And Fiyero!_** I'd like to take some tie now to compose a quick little **_**Dramatis Personae**_** bio-thingie for the character.**_ Just bare with us here. It was her idea._ **Right-o!**

Amelia Earhart: Yes, THE Amelia Earhart. (If you don't know who she is you should go take history again.) Amelia crash-landed on The Island Made Of Cake after she disappeared. Since The Island Made Of Cake has magical properties, any one living there doesn't age! So after our run in with the pirates (See Recap Above) Amelia fixed her airplane and we took off!

Carl Jacobson: Carl is a firefighter from earth. He is married to Summer Jacobson (See Below) and was on that fated cruse ship the night it sunk. That's how he ended up on The Island Made Of Cake.

Summer Jacobson: …Is something else.

**Taylor: MEG!**

**Meg: Well, she is!**

***Brandi laughs***

Back to what I was saying about Summer.

Summer Jacobson: …Is our dance teacher. She is married to Carl Jacobson (See Above). She was, too, on the cruse ship that crashed and so she ended up on The Island Made Of Cake. Summer is very flexible and a vegetarian and basically lives off smoothies.

Maureen Johnson: This is not the author Maureen Johnson, this is the chick from RENT. (incase you don't know, RENT in s musical by Jonathan Larson about people in NYC at the end of the millennium who can't pay their rent. Hence the name, RENT) Maureen looks just like Elphaba Thropp (See Below) except not green (SEE BELOW!). She is a performer and Bi.

Lane Oberman: Lane is in high school, a senior, and from earth. He's my boyfriend. Kinda. It's complicated. Again, he was on the cruse ship.

Elphaba Thropp: Elphaba Thropp is from the Munchkinland part of Oz. She is green colored and looks just like Maureen Johnson… except for the green part. She is beautifully tragic. Most earth people know her from the book _Wicked: the life and times for the Wicked Witch of the West_ and the musical based off of that, _Wicked_. Oh, OKAY. Most people know her as THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST, BUT WHATEVER! She is cool and misunderstood.

Fiyero Tigelaar: Fiyero (sometimes called "Fifi" or "Yero") is Elphaba's boyfriend. He is from _Wicked-_the-book and _Wicked-_the-musical. Better known as The Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_, this is BEFORE he got turned into the scarecrow and so he's just human. And stupid. Really stupid.

**Fiyero: Hey!**

Michael Webstone: …Is Taylor's boyfriend. And Renee's adoptive brother. Bur Renee jumped off an airplane so the last part doesn't matter. Just the first part. Michael is Taylor's boyfriend. Also, he doesn't like sprinkles.

Brandi Winsome: Brandi is awesome. She is dating Brad (See Below) Winters. She loves books, especially Orison Scott Card. And she can probably kill you with a butter knife and a coke bottle. She also takes tap and ballet classes.

Brad Winters: …Is Brandi's boyfriend. He takes tap classes. He likes Science-Fiction books too, like Brandi. This is why they are meant for each other. (and she told me to say that.)

Taylor Yen: Taylor is a dancer. Does she take a) Jazz b) Ballet c) Tap d) Hip Hop or e) all of the above? E, defiantly e. She is more flexible than Summer (is that possible I ask you, IS IT? Oh my Oz, yes.) and is Michael's girlfriend.

Meg Zhong: ME! Me, me, me, me, ME! I take jazz dance and I love to read and write. And dance. My boyfriend is Lane! AND I LIKE EXCLAMATION MARKS! Haha, yeah.. Maybe I've had too much sugar today…

Well, back to our story!

* * *

><p>"Who's Maureen Johnson?" Fiyero asked.<p>

"Mark's ex," I explained, "She's from New York too."

"Ooh, you guys know Marky?" Maureen chirped.

"SHE'S MAUREEN?" this was Fiyero.

"Yeah," Me, to Fiyero.

"The Maureen Mark's always singing about?" Fiyero, to me.

"Uhg, Mark does SO need to get a life other than his camera. And he need to get over ME… Although I suppose that's kinda hard.." Maureen, to no one in particular.

"Yes! That Maureen!" Me, again to Fiyero

"She looks like Fae!" Fiyero, kinda to me, but mostly generally.

"Yes! I know!" Me, to Fiyero

"Who's Fae?" Maureen, generally.

"Me." Elphaba.

"I don't look like you!" Maureen, to Elphaba.

"Thank the unnamed god." Elphaba, skyward.

"I'm confused," Brandi, to Brad.

"Yeah," "Yeah," "Me too," Michael, Lane, and Taylor.

"Hey there, cutie," Maureen, to someone near the front of the plane. Summer, I think.

"Who IS this?" Carl, to someone in the back of the plane. Me, I think.

"Maureen Johnson!" I said.

"SHE'S MAUREEN!" Fiyero yelled.

"Oh goodness," Amelia said from the front of the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 12, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

The Princess is in a mood. It's because Luke and I are taking her to The Jedi's Angel for a "family meeting."

The Princess doesn't like "family meetings."

I didn't in the beginning either. It was weird being around Darth Vader- or as he wants me to call him now- Anakin. But without the mark and the cape and the heavy breathing, he's a different person.

Leia's still mad, though. Especially since Luke and me helped him steal a Star Destroyer.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna hit some turbulence here!" Amelia Earhart called back to us.<p>

I, Fiyero Tigelaar- Swankified Prince- was sitting next to my darling Fae when she said this. My Fae, AKA Elphaba Thropp, was whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Who is that person?" she fumed, "Who is this _Maureen Johnson?_ And why is every one we meet form this _New York _place SO WEIRD!"

"I don't know, my sweet," I said patting her hand, she glared at me so I stopped.

"Ooooh!" Summer said to Carl, "This is a really back storm!"

"Don't worry," he put an arm around her, "It's going to be okay."

Then there was a bump like we landed on something.

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 12, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

Something landed on the roof! Something landed on the roof! What the hell?

* * *

><p>Meg again.<p>

Well we landed on something, that much was evident! Amelia muttered something inaudible and looked around. It looked like a space ship!

Then a hatch opened up in front of us.

I, I am sorry to say, fainted when I saw who stuck their head up. Princess Leia Organa.

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 12, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

Some weird ship landed on the roof! FULL of people! Leia went up to see what it was (even after I TOLD her not to) and found the weirdest star ship I've ever seen. THEN she brought done a whole bunch of weird people!

"What the hell are you doing on top of my ship?" I yelled at the pilot, a woman with short red hair.

"What the hell were _you _doing under my plane?" she snapped back, "It's totaled now! What are we supposed to do?"

"You can come with us," Luke said.

"What?" I cried, "NO! I am not taking a bunch of weirdoes to YOUR family meeting, Skywalker!"

"Yes, they can come with us," Leia said, looking from the weirdoes to Luke and nodding.

"Hey," I didn't like that look, "Is this some weird twin-Force thing?"

"A Force thing," the kid says, "maybe."

Leia nodded.

"Meg! Meg!" a black haired girl said shaking her friend. There were six teenagers- three girls and three boys- two men and four women- two of the women looking completely alike except one had green skin.

"Whoa," Meg said, "I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that we crashed on top of the Millennium Falcon and than Leia Organa- HOLY SHIZ!" she looked around and jumped up.

"Pleased to meet you," Leia extended her hand to Meg, "You seem to know who I am, but I don't know you."

"M-Meg Zhong," the girl said with big eyes.

"Taylor Yen," the black haired girl said as Leia turned to her.

Down the line Leia went learning each of the weirdoes names. Brandi Winsome, Brad Winters, Summer and Carl Jacobson, Amelia Earhart, Lane Oberman, Michael Webstone, Prince Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp, and Maureen Johnson.

"I am Leia Organa of Alderaan, and this is Captain Han Solo, his first mate Chewbacca, and my brother Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight," Leia said introducing us.

"Hey," I said.

"Pleased to meet you," Luke said looking at Amelia Earhart.

"Wooooow…" Summer Jacobson said looking around, "This is so cool."

"Yeah…" Meg, Taylor, and Brandi breathed in agreement.

The kid cleared his throat, "Do any of you, erm, know if you have any Force abilities?"

"Elphie can move things with her mind," Meg said, "But besides that, no."

"Are you sure? No abnormal head aches? Or jumping extremely high?" Luke persisted.

"Well there was that time that Summer did the lift thing with Joseph," Meg said looking from Taylor to Summer, "Remember? You went really high! And freaked out!"

"That wasn't the Force, Meg," Taylor said, "She just wasn't expecting to go that high! Joseph can lift you really high!"

Summer gave both of them a look.

"Wait, Which one is Elphie?" Luke asked, "You can move things with your mind?"

"That'd be me," the green girl said, "But only my _friends_ call me Elphie, to every one else, it's Elphaba."

"Sorry Miss Elphaba," Luke said.

"Elphaba."

"I mean, Elphaba. But can you move something with your mind for me? So I can see?"

The kid's light saber moved from the spot on his waist to Elphaba's hand, "It's just simple magic," she said.

"It's not magic! It's the energy that binds the universe together!" Luke cried.

"Magic," the green girl persisted.

"You should believe her," the prince said in a stage whisper, "Otherwise baaaaddd things happen."

The kid shook his head, "But I feel the Force so strongly around you guys! Have any of you had your blood tested for a midi-chlorian count before?"

The shook their heads and Meg, the once passed-out one, who wore glasses, said, "People don't believe in the Force where we come from, they think its… not real."

"Here, I'll test you all for Force sensitiveness," Luke said, "Why don't you go program the coordinates for _The Jedi's Angel_ Han?"

"We're bringing all of these- these WEIRDOES with us to your 'family meeting'?" I cried, but Chewie wollofed and went into the cockpit and Leia grabbed my arm and pulled me in after him.

"We aren't exactly alone sweetheart," I said smirked down at her.

"Oh shut up," she snapped, "the Force is very strong with them! Maybe if Luke can train them they won't go to the dark said and we can over take the rest of the Empire!"

"'The Force is strong with them'? You sound like Luke!"

"So? I can feel it!"

"You can feel it? Is it your woman's intuition?" I half sneered.

"No, damn it!" she swears, "The Force you idiot!"

Just then Luke burst into the cockpit.

"Han! Leia! They're Force sensitive! _All of them!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! FIRST CHAPTER! WOO! Yay! Anyway, I don't own Wicked, Star Wars, or RENT!<strong>

**Chewbacca: WAAROOOW!**

**Summer: What he said.**

**JAS: What he said was Blue Milk for all of those who REVIEW!**


	3. Day One On The Falcon

**CHAPTER TWO: DAY ONE ON THE FALCON…**

Hey, Meg here. Welcome to day one on the Millennium Falcon.

LUKE SKYWALKER JUST TESTED MY BEST FRIENDS, OUR BOYFRIENDS, MY MUSICAL HEROES, AND MY DANCE TEACHER AND WE ARE ALL FORCE SENSITIVE! I THINK I AM GOING TO DIE.

And Carl and Maureen. They're Force sensitive too.

MAUREEN FREAKING JOHNSON IS FORCE SENSITIVE. MAUREEN!

Anyway, after we all were tested Leia decided that we all can't sleep at the same time because they only have two four-bed cabins and a captain's cabin. But Chewbacca sleeps in one and snores so they really only have ONE four-bed cabin. So she's devising a sleeping schedule.

She just told me that we are to be in "shifts" and that SHIFT ONE™ will be able to sleep nine at night to nine in the morning and SHIFT TWO™ will be able to sleep nine in the morning to nine at night. That would be weird, but every one is half asleep anyway. Taylor's leaning ageist one shoulder, asleep, and Summer's feet are in my lap because she is asleep on the bench I'm on with her head in Carl's lap. Carl is trying to help Leia come up with the sleeping plan. Here's what they have so far:

**SLEEPING SHIFT ONE™:**

***Han**

***Leia**

***Meg**

***Lane**

***Brandi**

***Brad**

***Elphaba**

***Maureen**

**SLEEPING SHIFT TWO™:**

***Luke**

***Amelia**

***Fiyero**

***Taylor**

***Summer**

***Carl**

***Michael**

***Chewbacca**

Fiyero just came in and asked if Leia could please, please, PLEEEAAASSSEEE switch him and me so that he could be on the same shift as Elphaba. Oh all right, Fiyero, but you TOTALLY owe me. Now the shifts go like this:

**SLEEPING SHIFT ONE™: (Updated)**

***Han**

***Leia**

*****_**Fiyero**_

***Lane**

***Brandi**

***Brad**

***Elphaba**

***Maureen**

**SLEEPING SHIFT TWO™: (Updated)**

***Luke**

***Amelia**

*****_**Meg**_

***Taylor**

***Summer**

***Carl**

***Michael**

***Chewbacca**

Han and Leia are taking the captain's cabin when they're sleeping and Leia just told Carl that he and Summer can use it when Summer and Carl sleep.

…

Every once and a while, Carl's hand drops from the table to stroke Summer's hair.

…

I just pointed out that couldn't SOME people sleep in Chewbacca's cabin when he's up? Yes, Leia tells me, they could, good idea. Taylor sits up, awake again.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"One A.M., Corustcant time," Leia says. But it's hard to tell, since we're in space, everything is dark.

"Three A.M. our time," I tell her, looking at the computer's clock.

"Oh, where's Michael?"

"Passed out in the cockpit."

"Hmm… maybe I'll join him."

"Yeah, 'kay."

Fiyero sits down where Taylor had been. I tell him he can't sleep there. He says he knows and he just go up, he was napping in the cargo hold with Fae.

"You were in the cargo hold?" Leia asks.

"Yeah. The tall, furry thing let us in," Fiyero replies.

"Chewbacca," Leia, Carl, and I correct.

"What I said."

"Where are we going?" I just asked.

"To a Star Destroyer on the outer rim called _The Jedi's Angel_," Leia tells me.

"Why?"

"Family meeting."

"But Luke's here!"

"With his father."

"What? VADER?" I cry waking Summer up a bit.

"Yes, although he prefers to be called _Anakin_," Leia says crossly.

"Wha-?" Summer says groggily sitting up.

Carl puts an arm around her shoulders, "But is he still, you know, in the suit? And evil?"

"No, Luke-" she paused before continuing, "And I used the Force to restore him to his original state. He looks very different now."

"Like Hayden Christensen," Summer just mumbled.

"Babooshka." I giggle.

Taylor was walking out of the cockpit when I said this and she is now laughing, "Hayden Babooshka!"

"BABOOSHKA!" Fiyero is now singing crazily.

Han Solo just walked in. (Every time he walks in I swear I'm going to pass out. I've had a total crush on him since I was like 13. That's three years! Fangirling much?) He's asking Leia if he can go to bed now. She says yes, because they can sleep until nine tomorrow morning. Good, Han is saying now. Leia is telling us that she's going to go to bed now, and she'll tell the others that can go to bed to go to bed.

"Is that me?" Fiyero asks yawning.

"Yes," I tell him, "Elphaba too. And Maureen-"

"She's weird," he interrupted me.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. So Maureen and Brandi and Brad and Lane. They can go to bed too."

Fiyero leaves to find Elphaba, Taylor sits down next to me again and Summer basically crawls into Carl's lap and falls back asleep.

"So…" Taylor just said.

"So…" I respond.

"This is weird…"

"I think I'm going to die."

"It's amazing."

"Space. The Millennium Falcon. Luke Skywalker."

"You said my name?" Luke just walked in.

"Yeah," I say, "It's cool being here. You guys are like, heroes where we come from."

Carl is giving me a look.

"Well close enough," I tell him.

"Oh thanks, it's no big, really…" Luke said as he sat down, "It's amazing that you guys are all Force sensitive!"

"Yeah!" Taylor agrees, "So we're going to see your dad?"

"Yes, he called a family meeting. Leia was less than happy about this. She hasn't quiet forgiven him yet."

"What? Why?" Taylor says.

"Because he destroyed her home planet! And he murdered so many people and killed the younglings and killed… you-know-who," I just burst out.

"You-know-who?" Both Taylor and Luke are asking me.

"You know… _Natalie Portman_," I'm saying in a stage whisper.

"Oh. Right. That sucks," Taylor agreed.

"Some one killed Natalie Portman?" Summer's now asking sleepily.

"Who's Natalie Portman?" Luke wants to know.

"Darth Vader killed 'Natalie Portman'" I explain to Summer.

"Oh, right, yeah…" she nods.

"WHO'S NATALIE PORTMAN?"

"So if we're, you know, in space with these people," Carl's saying, gesturing to Luke, "Does that mean that that Fiyero guy and Elphaba are, you know, _fictional_ too?"

"Yep. Maureen too!" I tell him.

"What do you mean 'fictional too'?" Luke's asking.

"Oh nothing!" Taylor answers.

I nod too, "Just an expiration!"

"So weird…" Summer whispers to Carl. (In case you're wondering, every one is sitting at a round table in the galley. On the booth-like-bench-like-chair, it goes: Luke, Taylor, Me, Summer on Carl's lap, Carl.)

Luke says the bunks in the cabins are big enough to fit two people so maybe me and Taylor can take one, and him and Michael can take one and Amelia can have the other since Summer and Carl are in the captain's cabin. I told him that sounds good and Taylor's making a face like SHE wanted to bunk with Michael but- HEY! Askjidfel77777khfsiodg!&*#%*

Taylor here. That's not why I made a face, in fact I was not making a face, I'm just tired and was tying not to yawn. So there Meg. Here's the computer back.

Meg again. Okay whatever. Sorry. Just don't poke me in the stomach. It HURTS.

Yes it does Taylor.

YES, it does.

It _does._

_Uh-hu._

*Sticks tongue out.*

Summer just leaned over and read what I was typing. She says we're funny. Now Michael is coming out of the cockpit, yawning.

"Hey," he is saying.

"Hey," Taylor says. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Aw! Young love!" Summer giggles, and Carl gives her a looooong kiss on the lips.

"Ew," Michael moans in reference to Carl and Summer's make out session.

Luke, Taylor and I laugh.

"Want some dinner?" Luke asks when the Jacobsons were done, "Or lunch, I guess… do you want food?"

"Sure! I'll help you!" I said.

So long for now, dear computer. I must assist a Jedi Knight make dinner! Or is it lunch?

* * *

><p>Hello! Fiyero here! It's officially Nine A.M. Corustcant time (whatever that means). We jut traded sleeping spaces. Luke and Michael took the bed Fae and me were sharing, Taylor and Meg took Brandi's bed and Amelia took Maureen's bed. No one's sleeping in Lane's bed or Brad's bed because they were sleeping in THE BIG TALL FURRY THING's room. And Summer and Carl are in Han and Leia's room.<p>

THE BIG TALL FURRY THING just asked me if I wanted some breakfast, Han Solo has informed me. Oh, yes I want some please, I tell THE BIG TALL FURRY THING. (THE BIG TALL FURRY THING is actually on the other sleeping shift, but he's making breakfast before he goes to bed.)

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asks Leia who apparently is a princess even though she doesn't look/act like one.

"To the Star Destroyer _The Jedi's Angel_," Leia says, "for a family meeting."

"Who's family?"

"Luke's father."

"But I thought you said Luke was your brother."

"Yes."

"So isn't it both you and Luke's father?"

"No."

"Ah."

"She doesn't like _her_ dad either," I tell Leia. Elphaba whacks me and Han laughs. Leia simply raises one eyebrow (How does she do that? I have tried for HOURS to raise ONE eyebrow and every time, EVERY TIME, both of them come up! How does she DO THAT?) and gave me a small smile.

Brandi just walked in and said hey. Hey back! She's giving me a look. Nah nah, you can't get- OW!

"Did you have to hit me?" I asked Brandi.

"Yes, You were being weird." she said, Elphaba, Leia, and Han are laughing now. _Nah._

"Good morning!" Brad says walking in, Lane and Maureen (WHO IS WEIRD AND LOOKS JUST LIKE ELPHABA) are behind him.

"'Morning," Maureen says flirtily to Han who doesn't give her a second look. Leia, on the other hand, does give her a second look and it's The Infamous Glare Of Death™.

No I want to keep it! C'mon, Fae, PLEEAAASSSEE? Please? Plea-

Hello, this is Elphaba Thropp because I just KNEW that Fiyero was going to go on and on about his Infamous Glare Of Death™ that he swears by or something. Here's what's happening right now: Chewbacca (a species called a "Wookie") is making breakfast, Maureen Johnson-

"Who is annoying and weird," Fiyero just whispered.

Yes, Maureen-who-is-annoyingly-weird-Johnson is flirting with both Han and Lane, Leia is typing on a high tech computer of sorts (called "Datapad"), and Brandi and Brad are whispering sweet nothings in one another's ears. The rest are asleep.

Oh, alright, Yero, you can have the computer back now.

THANK YOU. Yo, Yero here. Did you know the milk is BLUE here? Yes BLUE! I've always liked blue, especially blue diamonds. I wonder what Princess Leia is typing….

* * *

><p><strong>FROM THE DATAPAD OF LEIA ORGANA:<strong>

There has been a turn of events since I last wrote. We have picked up twelve people who some how landed on the roof of the Falcon. Yes, really. And as it turns out, they are all Force sensitive. ALL OF THEM.

Luke is beside himself with joy.

Han is beside himself, but for a different reason, and he told me as much last night when we went to bed.

"I don't like carting all these people around on my ship," he said as we lay in bed.

"I know," I replied quietly, "But it's for Luke, really."

"Hmmpph."

"Are we on course for _The Jedi's Angel_?"

"Yeah."

"I wish we didn't have to go. Especially now, with all these Force sensitives."

"The kids got his heart sent on it."

"Han-"

"Leia-"

"WHAT?" we said simultaneously.

"I can't forgive him. Not yet. Not now."

"I know sweetheart," he said pulling me close. We soon after fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 13, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

Okay, so not all the weirdoes are that weird. The girl, Brandi, isn't weird. She and her boyfriend we're interested in how the ship worked and what planets there were and how long it was going to take us to get there. Kinda annoying, but not weird.

That Fiyero guy is weird though. He sings ALL THE TIME, and it is SO ANNOYING. "Just ignore him," Leia says.

I also don't like people sleeping in MY room. "It's just until we get there," Leia says, "And it's not that bad, Carl and Summer seem like nice people." All bet that's what they said about Admiral Tarkin when he was young too.

"Oh, that boy Tarkin! He _seems_ like a nice person!"

* * *

><p><strong>14 THINGS ABOUT BEING IN SPACE: (a list by Fiyero Tigelaar, Swankified Prince)<strong>

1) The milk is blue here

2) THE BIG TALL FURRY THING's name is Chewbacca and he is not an Animal OR an animal

3) THE BIG TALL FURRY THING is, in fact, a "Wookie"

4) Han Solo doesn't like my singing.

5) There is a golden man who doesn't move his mouth when he speaks!

6) AND HE FOLLOWS ME!

7) The cargo hold is an excellent place to hide from the golden man who is following me

8) Elphaba thinks the golden man is a tik tok thing like what the Fish Head has

9) Even in space the Fish Head is a scary thought

10) Brandi and Brad like making out in cargo holds

11) There are excellent places to spy in cargo holds

12) especially places that lead to OTHER places, like the cabins

13) Spying is still fun

14) even in space

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! JAS here! I don't own Wicked or RENT or Star Wars or any thing else I don't own! Right guys?<strong>

**Carl: Ummm, yes?**

**Mark: Why am I even HERE? I'm not in this story any more!**

**Brandi: Yep!**

**Luke: Pancakes for all who review!  
><strong>


	4. Day Two on Falcon

**CHAPTER THREE: DAY TWO ON THE FALCON**

It's now 9:00 pm, Corustcant time and SHIFT TWO™ is up and about. Meg here, and I asked Han before he went to bed and he says we'll get to the Star Destroyer tomorrow. That's good, it's weird sleeping in shifts and on one another's beds and all.

WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW: Summer and Carl are making "Breakfast", they say we can have "Lunch" around midnight and "Dinner" at six in the morning. So it's really dinner, midnight snack, and breakfast. But whatever.

Luke is showing Amelia his X-Wing which is in the cargo hold.

Taylor and Michael are sitting together in the galley and Taylor is chatting with Summer. I'm in the galley too, typing up what every one is doing. And Chewbacca's in the cockpit making sure everything's good. Which it is.

"Too bad there's no room to dance!" Summer is saying to Taylor, she agrees, saying we can at least stretch. Taylor makes a face when she says this but Summer's back is turned.

"Yeah that's good!" Summer agrees, passing some thing that resembles flour to Carl. (They're trying to make muffins) I hope it is, we really can't tell what any of the food stuffs is except for the milk. Fiyero told me in no small terms that THE MILK IS BLUE! BLUE I TELL YOU! Before he went to bed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Carl tells his wife.

"Dance is fun. Wow, never thought I'd say that," Michael just said, "Did you know that I used to sneak out to go to dance lessons before the cruse? Yeah, my teacher was someone named Miss Britt, nice lady."

Taylor and I are just staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Would you go get Luke and Amelia, Meg?" Summer just asked.

"Yep"

So I'll return after breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight, Corustcant Time. <strong>

The muffins turned out okay, for guessing what all the ingredients are. We ate some more for lunch. Or is it midnight snack? I'm not sure…

Luke and Amelia are really hitting it off. Right know they're in the galley with me looking at schematics for star ships. Who knew LUKE SKYWALKER and AMELIA EARHART would be so… cute together? Weirdness.

"So here's the engine," Luke's saying now, "and the hyperdrive for long-distance travel."

"So explain to me again what the hyperdrive does," Amelia asks.

"Um, you use it if you want to go really far, from like Tatooine to Dathomir-"

"What's Tatooine and Dathomir?"

"They're planets,"

"Right, like Earth, and Venus,"

"Umm…"

"Yeah, Like Earth and Venus," I interjected.

"And so the hyperdrive is really just for really long distance travel," Luke continues.

"Oh, see my plane could just travel across ONE planet, but your planes can go from planet TO planet! That's really incredible!" Amelia exclaims.

"It's just basic stuff," Luke shrugs.

"Can you show me how to take your plane apart?"

"My X-Wing?"

"Yes, that!"

"Well, I guess…"

"Let's go then, by gum!" Amelia cries, jumping up (jostling ME), and grabbing Luke's hand.

"Hey," Taylor is saying to me now. She came in after Amelia and Luke left.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Luke and Amelia, like together."

"Luke SKYWALKER and Amelia EARHART?" she is gaping at me.

"Yeah, I know! It's so weird."

"I'll say."

"But it makes sense, they both like to fly and all…" I trail off…

"It's still weird."

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I believe in fairy tales," I say.

"And serendipitous encounters," Taylor replies, grinning.

"Catch a tiger by the tail!"

"Make a wish!"

"Drink from the fountain!"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" Summer cries coming in, "I was gong to make some cookies! Want to help?"

"Sure!" we both nod.

Chewbacca just walked in and asked something, but we don't know what because none of us speak Wookie! Oh, now he is gesturing to the computer. Here you go!

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

"We're making cookies,"

**WHAT KIND OF COOKIES?**

"What kind of cookies, Summer?"

"Do you have chocolate chips?"

**YES, IN THE FREEZER.**

"Yay! Chocolate!"

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 14, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

This is Chewbacca. The Cub and the itty bitty princess are asleep now because we are sleeping in shifts. Because we now have a lot of humans on the Falcon. Luke has taken a liking to one of them, Amelia Earhart she says her name is. I walked in on them kissing in his X-Wing which is in the hold. Young love.

There seems to be a lot of 'young love' on this ship now. The Cub and the little princess; Luke and the girl Amelia; that Carl and his wife Summer; not to mention the other cubs, Taylor, Michael, Brad, Brandi, Meg, and Lane. Every one seems to have someone on this ship!

* * *

><p><strong>Three A.M. Corustcant time.<strong>

"I AM SO BORED!" I announce as Taylor walks in. She just came from the 'fresher where she was taking a shower. Michael is doing something, some where. Summer and Carl are in the cockpit and they've been in there for a while now I think we'd better not disturb them. And Luke and Amelia are STILL in the hold looking at his X-Wing.

Or so they say.

"I KNOW!" Taylor agrees, "Me too!"

"Do you know where Michael is?"

"No, he's probably somewhere, doing something."

Just what I thought!

"I am going to make a list," I tell her.

"A hot guy list?" She asks.

"Haha. No," I inform her, "a ways-this-could-get-stranger list."

"Oh, okay."

**21 WAYS ALL THIS COULD GET STRANGER: (Commentary by Meg and Taylor)**

1) We could learn that we are actually related to Han/Leia/Luke/Anakin/Padme

**Taylor: That would be awesome.**

2) We could all turn green, like Elphaba

**Taylor: That would suck.**

**Meg: No! It'd be AWESOME!**

3) The Millennium Falcon could crash land in Narnia

**Taylor: THAT would be awesome.**

**Meg: Yes, it would.**

4) The Falcon could crash land in Wonderland

5) We could open the closet and the Jonas Brothers could jump out

**Taylor: hee hee, that would be kinda awesome too.**

6) Maureen could turn into cookie monster

**Taylor: Cookie Monster?**

**Meg: It was Summer's cookies, they are a bad influence on me.**

7) Luke Skywalker marries Amelia Earhart

**Taylor: and we'd all be in the wedding!**

**Meg: Yeah!**

8) Summer could be Padme's sister

**Taylor: That'd be-**

**Meg: AWESOME!**

**Taylor: YEAH!**

9) BRANDI turns into cookie monster

**Taylor: Candy Monster**

**Meg: Totally.**

10) If Summer's cookies turned into little blue people and started singing songs from "Hello Dolly!"

11) If Fiyero some how brought the entire cast of Glee with him

**Taylor: He would if he could.**

**Meg: yeah, he's, like, obsessed**

12) And THEY all had the Force

**Meg: *Shutters***

13) If Elphaba turned out part Twilek

14) If I turned out part Twilek!

15) If we landed on a PLANET made of cake!

**Taylor: Déjà vu!**

**Meg: That's French for "I've seen this all before!"**

**Taylor: Wait, this is French? I thought it was math! **

***Both laugh***

16) If Chewbacca turned out to be… A WOOKIE!

**Taylor: He IS a Wookie.**

**Meg: Okay, whatever. I'm tired.**

17) If our finger nail color could tell our mood!

**Taylor: like that mermaid movie with Jojo**

18) If Lizzie (Darth Lizard!) Jumped out and killed us all

**Taylor: THAT would suck**

**Meg: So suck**

19) If Padme was really alive

**Taylor: That would be AWESOME**

**Meg: AWESOME.**

20) If we ever got back home

21) If, when Han and Leia tried to take us all home, we ended up in, like, Oz and then a fairy tale world and some of the evil fairy tale people kidnapped, like, Summer and Carl's child because they knew the kid would have the Force AND because Summer was really, like, Sleeping Beauty's daughter (or something) and Carl was, like, Jack-and-the-Beanstalk's son (or something) and we all had to go fight all the evil fairy tale things like the jabberwocky and the evil queen and Rumplestiltkin and them, BUT THEN we ended up BACK IN OUR WORLD in, like, New York City, and we had to fight all these evil things because all the evil things were trying to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

**Taylor: That'd just be weird, Meg. You think too much.**

**Meg: YEAH! I KNOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spy Records of Fiyero Tigelaar and Brandi Winsome: Spies At Large<strong>

Brandi: Well there's no need to be dramatic about it.

Fiyero: There's _every_ reason to be dramatic about it! We are hiding form _the golden man!_

Brandi: It's just C-3PO.

Fiyero: See-threepeeo? That's a funny name.

Brandi: It's the letter 'c', the number '3', and the letters 'p' and 'o'.

Fiyero: "o"

Brandi: Yes, 'o'.

Fiyero: Well… have you seen this crazy list your friends made?

Brandi: Yeah. So?

Fiyero: We should make a list!

Brandi: Okay!

**12 THINGS WE'VE OBSERVED AS SUPER SPIES! By Fiyero Tigelaar, commentary by Brandi Winsome:**

1) That from the cargo hold there are many secret passage ways that we can use as spy tunnels to spy on every one else.

**Brandi: Yeah, you can go every where and see every thing! It makes me feel like a Gallagher!**

2) Michael snores.

**Brandi: True. But you do too.**

**Fiyero: I do?**

**Brandi: yeah. Like a foghorn.**

3) The cockpit is a popular make out spot

**Brandi: How many pairs have we seen in there?**

**Fiyero: MILLIONS.**

**Brandi: no, let's see… four couples, I think.**

4) Carl and Summer are boring when they sleep

**Brandi: Duh, They're SLEEPING.**

**Fiyero: But can't they do it in a more interesting, in a more- DARE I SAY IT?- **_**sexy**_** way?**

**Brandi: This is from the guy who snores? LIKE A FOGHORN?**

5) Luke likey-likes Amelia!

**Brandi: They are in **_**looooovvvveeee!**_

6) Han Solo doesn't like the golden man either!

**Brandi: C-3PO.**

**Fiyero: Right-EO**

7) The golden- uh, I mean- _C-3PO_ has a blue tik tok friend!

**Brandi: R2-D2!**

**Fiyero: Are not!**

**Brandi: *face palm***

8) Elphaba is interested in THE BIG TALL FURRY THING and C-3PO

9) Knitting needles are great for over riding locks

**Brandi: You're welcome**

10) Maureen flirts with any one who breaths!

**Brandi: This is a FACT!**

11) Triskaidekaphobia means fear of the number 13. Brad just told Han that!

12) Leia has Loooooooooooooooooooooooooong hair.

**Brandi: Yeah.**

I JUST LEARNED THE COOLEST THING EVER! THERE IS A PLANET NAMED _GLEE ANSELM!_ WE SHOULD SO TOTALLY GO THERE!

_I BET THEY SING THERE!_

**Brandi: Really? You're STILL obsessed with that?**

* * *

><p>This is Elphaba. Fiyero handed me the laptop and said, "Would you please, please, PLEASE document EVERY LITTLE THING that's happening right now?"<p>

"Why? Can't you do it?" I asked.

"But ELPHABA!" He all but screamed, "I HAVE TO GO THE BATHROOM!"

"Uhg. All right. GO!" I commanded taking the laptop he thrust at me.

I swear, Yero sometimes…

Anyway, Han and Leia just came out of cockpit to tell us that we're going to be arriving at _The Jedi's Angel_ in two hours so we should probably wake the others up.

"Hey!" Han is yelling, banging on the bunkroom door, "Everybody up!"

Meg is up first, in pajama bottoms and a tank top. "We can wake up Summer and Carl!" she's saying, grabbing Brandi and Taylor's arm.

"What…?" Taylor's asking, still half asleep. They're both still in sleeping clothes.

Brandi isn't though, and she's throwing open the captain's cabin door.

"HEY!" "HEY!" they are all yelling running in and jumping on the bed.

"Hey! Whoa!" Carl cries, sitting up.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Summer screams as Brandi lands on the bed beside her. Meg giggles and jumps onto the bed too.

"Oh gosh," Summer sighs flopping back onto the bed and taking the other girls down with here, "You guys scared me!" -she laughs- "Why the wake up call?"

"We're landing in two hours!" Brandi cries.

"So they want everybody up!" Taylor chimes in.

"Is this what having kids is like?" Carl asks looking at his wife and the three girls laying on the bed.

Summer laughs, "Just teenage girls!" she says drawing the three closer. They all laugh.

"Everybody up!" Leia calls, but she's smiling too.

Fiyero is running up to me now, "HEY! What happened? Can I have the computer now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Hi, this is Meg! I'm on the Star Destroyer called _The Jedi's Angel_ commanded by Anakin Skywalker. Right now Luke, Anakin, Leia, and Han are in their "family meeting". While Han isn't exactly family (yet), he's close enough and Leia wouldn't have the meeting without him.

**Taylor: I don't think Anakin likes him much.**

**Meg: Haha, yeah. **_**Now**_** he decides to get all father-daughter protective of Leia.**

After we woke Summer and Carl up, everybody got dressed and settled into the galley. There defiantly wasn't enough room for every one to sit on the chairs/benches so us "kids" grabbed the floor, Carl grabbed Summer- pulling her once again onto his lap- and Chewbacca opted to stand.

Fiyero ran in screaming, "THE SCARY GOLDEN MAN IS AFTER MEEEEEEEE!"

"C-3PO," Brandi corrected, sighing. Fiyero ran into the cockpit and shut the door behind him. He then opened it again and said, "DON'T TELL HIM I'M IN HERE!" before shutting it.

"Excuse me," Threepio said, coming in then tapping on the door to the cockpit, "Master Fiyero?"

"NO!" the muffled yells from inside said, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SCARY GOLD MAN WHO'S LIPS DON'T MOVE WHEN YOU TALK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It's just a tik tok thing, Yero," Elphaba called.

"Like that fish head, Morrible has?" Fiyero said, still inside the cockpit.

"Yes!"

"THAT'S STILL SCARY! GO AWAY SCARY GOLDEN MAN! GO AWAY!"

"Oh dear," Threepio said turning to us, "Master Fiyero seems it be afraid of me! The very idea!" and he shuffled out again.

Chewbacca laughed a very Wookie-like laugh.

"So…" I said, looking at Brandi and Taylor.

"So…"

"Want to play…. Twenty questions?" I asked.

"Oooooh! Can _I_ go first?" Maureen asked, sticking her hand in the air.

"Okay," Brandi delegated.

"Okaaayyy…. Got one!"

"Is it a person?" Summer asked.

"Yep!" Mo confirmed.

"Is it a boy?" Brad asked.

"Noooo…." Maureen giggled.

"Is she some one famous?" Taylor asked.

"Nope!" Maureen giggled some more.

"Is she a friend of your's" Elphaba asked.

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh…. You could call her a _friend_…" more giggles.

"Is it…" I paused, "Joanne Jefferson?"

"Yep!" Maureen giggled and clapped her hands, "Pookie!"

"MY TURN!" Fiyero yelled from inside the cockpit.

"OKAY!" I yelled back.

"GOT ONE!"

"Is it a person?" Carl.

"YES!"

"Is it a girl?" Maureen.

"NO! HAHA…"

"So it's a boy?" Brandi.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGH 'NOT-A-GIRL' MEANT!"

"Does he go to Shiz?" Me.

"YES!"

"Is it Boq?" Elphaba asked.

"YEP! ELPHIE'S TURN!"

"Uhg. Okay, got one."

"Is it a person?" Taylor.

"Yes."

"Boy?" Lane.

"Yes."

"Was he on the island?" Summer.

"Yes."

"Is he here now?" Brad.

"No. Is that twenty yet?"

"No. Is it… Ryan?" Michael

"No."

"Mark?" Carl.

"Yes. Some one else's turn."

"Hey, Where'd Han and Leia go?" Taylor asked.

"I donno," Michael said VERY HELPFULLY. (They were, actually, making out in the cargo hold, but that was something we figured out later.)

"Hey, shouldn't we be, oh I don't know, LANDING sometime soon?" Elphaba said pointedly. Chewbacca said something in agreement and tried to open the cockpit door which WOULDN'T BUDGE! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Jedi Annie Scrambler here! For some reason, every time I type the word "Jedi" on my word doc, it auto-corrects to say "JedI" and I don't KNOW WHY! it's SO annoying and I can't figure out how to make it stop! Thanks to Brandi, Taylor, and ComingAndGoingByBubble for reviewing! Smoothies from Summer to all! (Haha Taylor, now you don't have to ask her for one! Also, I raise you 8 trillion.)<strong>

**JAS: Yo, Boq! Wanna do the honors?**

**Boq: No. I'm not even in this!**

**JAS: But you were mentioned!**

**Boq: no.**

**JAS: Please?**

**Boq: no.**

**JAS: Please?**

**Boq: no.**

**JAS: Please?**

**Boq: no.**

**JAS: Leia…?**

**Leia Organa: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own RENT, Wicked, Star Wars, or Taylor/Michael/Brandi/Brad. Don't sue or we will come after you with light sabers.**

**JAS: Aw.. No need to threaten them! **

**Leia: Well, just to be on the safe side.**

**Summer: Cookies for all who review! And Taylor and Meg, work on your dances! PRACTICE, PRACTICE! **

**JAS: AAAHHHH! Even the fictional one! **


	5. Brandi speaks!

**CHAPTER FOUR: OUR ARRIVAL TO **_**THE JEDI'S ANGEL**_

So Fiyero managed to lock himself in the cockpit! Right when we were about to land! AAAHHHHH!

Chewbacca moaned, "WWWAAAALLLLLL!" (This is as close as I can get to what he said.)

"Where's Han and Leia?" Carl asked looking around.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Fiyero yelled from the inside.

"Ummm… Just try to steer and not crash! Or kill anyone!" I yelled back.

"YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO EASY!" Fiyero called back.

"We are all going to die!" Maureen announced dramatically, flinging her arms open while and knocking Brad into Summer.

Then we hit some- what I suppose one could call- turbulence.

"W-w-w-w-w-wh-wh-wha-whao!" every one screamed as we landed in _The Jedi's Angel_'s hanger. There then was a loud BANG and a squishing sound. Then all was quiet.

The cockpit door slid open, "I DID IT!" Fiyero yelled, "I LANDED THE ALUMINUM FALCON… THINGY!"

Han and Leia emerged from the captains cabin, Han with lipstick smears on his face and Leia with her hair mussed. We exchanged glances as Han cleaned his face and Leia redid her hair before they opened the hatch and let down the gang plank.

"Holy Shiz," Elphaba muttered.

"Luke!" a voice called, "Son! Leia!"

It was Anakin Skywalker looking like he did in episode II, "Attack of the Clones"! Taylor looked like she was going to faint. Anakin hugged Luke and turned to hug Leia, bit she gave him the frostiest 'Ice Princess' glare I have ever seen.

"Han! Good to see you!" Anakin said instead, clapping Han on the back. Han gave him a half-hearted grin and shook his hand before taking Leia's arm and steering her away form her father.

"And who do we have here?" Anakin asked looking at us.

"Dad," Luke said, "This is Carl Jacobson, and his wife Summer, of Earth. And this is Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tigelaar, from Oz. And this is Brandi Winsome, Brad Winters, Meg Zhong, Lane Oberman, Taylor Yen, Michael Webstone, and Maureen Johnson, also from Earth. And this is Amelia Earhart, of Earth. They're all Force sensitive!"

"Really? That's wonderful! It's a pleasure to meet you all! Jesreeves can show you all to some buck rooms where you can settle in and freshen up before dinner. I, um, _we_ have some family business to attend to," he said then gestured to a tall storm trooper we took to be Jesreeves.

"Hey!" Han called from behind the Falcon, "Lando? What are you doing under there?"

"Oopsy," Fiyero said looking at us, "Hee hee."

"Did you squish that Lando person?" Elphaba demanded.

"Maybe..?" he offered. We all rushed over to look and, true enough, Lando Calrissian was UNDER the Millennium Falcon, looking a bit…. Knocked over. Anakin used the Force to pull him out.

"Geeze buddy, are you okay?" Han asked.

"No!" Lando managed to yell despite being very injured, "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Lando," Leia said soothingly, getting him to lay back.

"What? I didn't try to kill you! I wasn't even driving…" Han trialed off.

"Oh yeah? Then WHAT WERE you doing?"

Han and Leia exchanged a glance, "Uhhh…"

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" Maureen asked kneeling down over him.

"MEDIC! CAN WE GET A MEDIC HERE?" Anakin yelled.

"I-I am now… Are you an angel?" Lando asked Maureen.

"Great pick up line, kid," Anakin said as the medics arrived, putting Lando on a stretcher.

Maureen laughed at Lando's question, "far from it, boy."

"Excuse me?" Jesreeves said tapping me on the shoulder, "would you like to freshen up now?"

And so we all followed him to the bunkrooms.

* * *

><p>Hi. Brandi here. Mainly because Meg decided it was her turn to make out in a room with lots of cover and loud noise. Also because yesterday when we were in our quarters freshening up, MISS BRITT AND MISS STEPH FELL OUT OF THE SKY! This caused everyone but me to scream. Well, I screamed too, but it was a Happy Scream. "What happened?" Michael asked, leaning around the door, "Hey! Miss Britt! Where did you come from?" We all rolled our eyes. "Earth, Michael, they came from Earth." I say in what The Chap called a Ga-dur voice. "Whoa," Miss Britt begins "Where are we? Who are they? Where'd The Dance Studio go? Why are you all here? I thought you were going on a cruse, Brandi." "Welll…" Taylor starts. "It's a long story. Reallly long. See, we were on a cruse, but the ship sank, and we were on an island and we got taken by Pirates, and we got away and then we had to save the boys, and we flew away in Amelia's airplane. Then a bunch of people jumped out-" "They did what?" "There was water, and they had parachutes. We think they survived. And then we were here." Jesreeves looked in and jumped. "Where did they come from?" and he saw Miss Britt… and he blushed! 'Aw, someone likes Miss Britt' I think.<p>

"I'm there dance teacher back on Earth." She says, pointing at Brad and Michael and me. "Oh… did you know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" All us young people stared. Brad whispered "I think we have a new shipboard romance coming into play" in my ear. "Yeah… You want to go find somewhere to dance? Miss Steph can teach us!" "Okay." We grab everyone in the room, and find a good spot to dance. We must look odd, walking through the ship in Earth clothes. We find an empty room and start our warm-ups. "I can do splits now! I think the alternate dimension is making me more flexible, or something!" I bounce around, almost literally, then drop down to show Miss Steph that I can, I fact, do left, right, and straddle splits. Meg, Brad, Michael, and Elphaba can also do splits. But they can't quite get straddle. Miss Steph, however, now needs three blocks to put her feet on to reach full potential. "Do you think this will transfer back to earth?" She asks. "And, by the way, how has all this happened? As far as I know, you all have been gone for a day. It's still Monday. By the way, the new costumes have come in. You have to see them! They're purple, and the skirt's all…" She makes a vague gesture around her waist. "Okay… So. Do you know where were supposed to eat? Because I am REALLY hungry!" Fiyero yells, coming into the room. "I saw a official looking door on the way in." Miss Britt announces, coming in with Jesreeves. And they were holding hands! So sweet! "Not that the doors look all that different… all of the doors look kinda official, don't they? But the people behind the doors might know where to get food. Shall we?" We all nod and troop out to look for food. Because, even in strange ships with strange good/bad/good leaders, you STILL NEED TO EAT. This is a disadvantage when you are hungry and can't find any doors that don't have locks/keypads on them, and wander all over the Large Odd Ship… UNTIL YOU FIND AMELIA AND LUKE KISSING IN THE ONLY UNLOCKED ROOM IN THE WHOLE BLOODY SHIP!

"Excuse my British." I say out loud to anyone who is wandering by where I'm typing. "Um, Brandi, that wasn't British." Taylor points out, reading over my shoulder. "Oh? Mon Du. Ha, see, French! Did you know I'm gonna move to France when and if we go back to earth? And-" "Aren't you supposed to be logging what happened today for Meg?" She asks. "Right! Back to typing"

Miss Steph stops walking (At this point we had awkwardly closed the door on Luke and Amelia), and I crash into her, and send her toppling into a guy with a laser gun, in what I think is a guard uniform. He catches her, and she looks up at him in a really dreamy way. "Sorry I tipped into you…" "Not in the least. May I have the privilege of knowing you're name?" He asks. I smile and lean my head on Brad's shoulder. A lot of the others are acting all sappy and romantic as well. "Could you show us to some food?" she asks. "Absolutely, my dear Steph." He offers her his arm, and she takes it. Miss Britt and Jesreeves walk next to them. We all follow along, most of us smiling our teeth out.

When we got to the food hall Miss Steph and Mal were sitting next to each other. The young people went to a different table, and Miss Britt and Jesreeves went over to Miss Steph and Mal. Meg and me

… is that supposed to be I? Meg and I…. Meg and Me…. Hum. "Brandi, that is not part of the story!" "Jeez, sorry!"

So, yeah, Meg and I/me were sitting, talking and eating all at once! Multitasking! Yeah! And Summer walked up and sat down, and said "So, how's the food?" she asks. Well, in all honesty, I think it's kind of yucky, but I say "The food is fine." "Nope! It's yucky!" Brad yelps, taking a bite of… something. A ball about the same size as a soccer ball comes bouncing into the room, and Brad, who has been deprived of Soccer since we got to the island, jumps up and grabs the ball. He takes off down the corridors, and I run after him. That is when we find the only other unlocked room on the Odd Big Ship. It is a workout room, evidently, and there is a track that goes around the room. He takes off, and he is just as fast as always, aka really fast. I, on the other hand, am tiered just from the run to this room. I sit and watch, just like I used to when I had a crush on him and we both played soccer.

About five minutes after that, we are totally lost and wandering around the ship. "Do you think we'll ever find our way out of this thing?" I ask, just as a guard walks down the corridor. "Hey, can you, like, show us to our quarters? We have, like, no idea where we are, and there are, like, so many different ways to go. We are, like, so lost." I say, reverting back to the 'nervous talk' I used to use when I was, well, nervous. Now I just use it as a joke.

That night, Miss Steph and Miss Britt and Summer show us a bunch of different stretches before bed.

* * *

><p>Meg here, and yesterday was weird. I made Brandi write about it because they're HER dance teachers and because Lane and I wanted some… um… <em>alone time.<em>

"'Alone time?' Meg?" Taylor's asking me.

"Yes, Tay, 'alone time.' Like teenager alone time, not, you know, Summerancarl alone time!" I say slurring their names together in an effort to explain myself quickly. Taylor looks dubious. I glare at her and she stops looking so skeptical. Brandi laughs; she knows how it is.

Anyway, our rooms are separated like this: Us un-married girls (Me, Taylor, Brandi, Elphaba, Amelia, Maureen, Miss Britt, and Miss Steph) in one bunk room; Our guys (Lane, Michael, Brad, and Fiyero) in another. Luke sleeps somewhere in the senior officer's deck, and since Jesreeves and Mal are crew they sleep in the crew quarters. There aren't any single rooms on the level we're staying in, so Carl and Summer are staying in the extra cabin in the Falcon. Han and Leia (who is still not liking Anakin much) are staying in the Falcon too.

So, last night, we were stretching with Miss Steph and Miss Britt and Summer (who all kinda-sorta knew each other- but not really- because they were/are dance teachers in the same town, but different studios) when Han and Leia came in.

"Where are the boys?" Leia asked.

"In the other room, do you want me to get them?" Brandi said, then, when Leia nodded dashed off into the other room.

"I _love_ this alternate dimension! I'm SO flexible now!" Summer gushed sliding her leg up one wall into the vertical splits.

"Hm," Leia smiled tightly.

"Whoa," Miss Steph cried, "You're Harrison Ford! And you're Carrie Fisher! A YOUNG Harrison Ford and Carrie Fisher! Weird!"

"Actually, Han Solo and Leia Organa," I said, "We're kinda… in space…?"

"Whoa…" Miss Steph said softly.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Fiyero cheered walking in, "Waz up, dudes?"

"Seriously, you spent too much time with Ryan," Brandi said, and Taylor laughed.

"We need to talk," Han said, sitting down on my bed.

(Did I mention HAN SOLO was on MY BED? MY BED! _Han Solo!_ Yeah! My _bed! _Han Solo! _Han! Solo!_)

"We're listening," Carl said sitting down on another bed, Summer sat beside him and Taylor and I sat down at their feet. Miss Britt and Miss Steph sat on another bed and Brandi, Brad, and Michael sat down on the floor by them. Lane leaned against the wall near Han and Amelia sat down on another bed.

"Do you know about the Galactic Civil War?" Leia asked, I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, "It was when the Rebellion was formed and they fought against the Empire. Palpatine dissolved the senate too, and the Jedi became almost extinct thanks to Darth Vader and Order 66. But even though the Jedi were believed to be gone there was a surprising number of Force Sensitives, both of the light and dark side."

"Yes, but even though Emperor Palpatine has been killed and the Empire over thrown, a lot of the left over squadrons are still loyal to the Empire and some don't even know it's been abolished!" Leia said.

"But isn't Anakin on this ship?" Summer asked, "Is he Darth Vader still? He doesn't look it."

"The man that was Darth Vader is commander of this Star Destroyer," Leia nodded, "But Luke insists that he isn't Darth Vader, that he has returned to the light side and become Anakin Skywalker once again."

"Why does he look like… Anakin, and not Darth Vader?" Taylor asked.

"Luke was able to use the Force to restore him to his state before Vader," Leia said, "but now they want to start a Jedi Academy."

"That. Would. Be. AWESOME!" I cried jumping up.

"Yes if want to be trained by the one who killed thousands!" Leia snapped, Han put a hand on her arm.

"But it's _Anakin_," Taylor said.

"Exactly," Leia growled.

"He wants to train you guys," Han said, "Because you all have it. The Force, I mean."

"Which is why I didn't want to bring you all here; it isn't safe, but Luke _insists_ he's changed," Leia verbalized.

"So it isn't safe here?" Miss Britt asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We're not sure, but the kid's dad won't give us clearance to leave," Han grumbled.

Notice how it's _Luke's dad_. Not _Luke_ _and Leia_, just Luke.

"Which is suspicious, even if he gave a reason," he continued.

"Which is?" Lane asked.

"I was getting to that," Leia said, "Luke's father- and Luke too, I believe- thinks that my mother is still alive. Anakin Skywalker says that she was Padme Naberrie Amidala of Naboo. Anakin says he can feel her presence in the Force stronger than ever before."

Taylor gasped, "Really? She might be alive?"

"That's what _he_ claims," said Leia, "He wants all of us to come with him and Luke to find… what he feels."

"But Queen Amidala doesn't have the Force, how can he feel her? Wouldn't he have felt her (if she'd had the Force) before? You know, when they were _together_?" I asked.

"I don't know," Leia said shortly, "Anakin Skywalker believes I will be able to also tell if she's near because I am the only other one who remembers her."

"So that's his reason for keeping you guys here?" Lane asked.

"Yeah," Han said.

"This is so cool…" Brandi mused taking Brad's hand, "imagine, being in space, fighting battles, finding lost aristocracy…"

"Why imagine?" Michael demanded, "We are is space and all that, except I don't know what ariscratty is!"

"Aristocracy," Leia and I corrected simultaneously.

"So we're stuck here too?" Lane asked, looking at Han.

"That's right, kid," he replied, none too happily, "we're stuck here."

"_Fun._"

"Yep."

"What now?" Summer asked quietly. (A first for her)

"We wait," Leia replied, "Luke wants to see you all in the morning. And Anakin thinks this Force presence is coming from Kashyyyk. So all we really can do is wait."

"And figure out how to disable the tractor beam and weapons systems long enough to escape," Han added.

* * *

><p><strong>Millennium Falcon's Ship's log: Day 15, Month 7, Year 12874<strong>

Great. Just great. The kid's crazy dad is keeping us on his Star Destroyer. And Luke insists he's good now!

How good is the man who tortured his own daughter relentlessly? And, in some cases, for no reason? A real Dad of the Year.

Leia's restless. She keeps pacing around my cabin. "Why won't Luke talk to him? What gives _him_ the right to keep us here! We never should have come in the first place! Now all those people are in his control! It could be dangerous! He could start some Sith army with all those little girls!" she keeps saying.

Chewbacca's the only one who happy. Not that we're stuck here, he doesn't like that either, but he likes that we're going to Kashyyyk, the Wookie planet. That's the only good thing.

Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker or who ever he is now, thinks he can _feel_ Leia's mother. That's a really low blow, I think. Of course Leia'll want to try to find her mother, so of course she won't try too hard to escape. Luke's dad thinks with all the Force people we can find this _feeling_ faster.

Crazy old man.

Anyway, the kids we picked up are sleeping in the spare crew quarters on _The Jedi's Angel_, except for two, who are sleeping in the Falcon's spare cabin. Hopefully we'll be able to leave soon.

And hopefully I'll be able to get Leia to bed tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>THE MIDNIGHT MUSINGS OF FIYERO TIGELAAR: SPY AT LARGE<strong>

The beds here on this moon demolisher- or what ever- are very uncomfortable. There aren't that many guys in our room, it's just me, Brad, Lane and Michael. There are more girls than guys in our group now.

The scary-golden-man-who-stalks-me is staying on the first star ship we were on, the aluminum falcon or something. Good. Now he can't get me! But there is MORE scary people here on this big ship! They all wear white and look SCARIER than the scary-golden-man-who-stalks-me! I know!

And there are those two new dancers! Miss Britt and Miss Steph we're supposed to call them. They are IN LOVE with the SCARY WHITE PEOPLE! YEAH! I KNOW! They also dance A LOT. A LOT!

But besides the whole scary-golden-men-who-stalks-me and the being-in-space-in-what-Fae-calls-a-possible-alternate-dimension and the new-dancers-being-in-love-with-scary-white-people and the not-being-able-to-go-home things, everything's cool. Totally cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, Jedi Annie Scrambler here! Did you like this chapter? We had a guest writer! Yes! A GUEST WRITER! Isn't that cool! The part written by Brandi was written by my friend Lrose000! Isn't that AWESOME?<strong>** So… what'dya think? (And I don't just mean Lrose000/Brandi and Taylor, IS THERE ANYONE ELSE READING? I'D LIKE TO KNOW! SERIOUSLY!) **

**JAS: Maureen? Would you do the honors?**

**Maureen: Ev'r single day! As I walk DOWN! THE! STRE-**

**JAS: Noooo… Wrong song!**

**Maureen: 525,600-**

**JAS: No.**

**Maureen: When ever I see some one, less for-**

**JAS: NOOOOOOO! THE DISCLAIMER WOMAN! Uuuhhgg! **

**Boq: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own RENT, Wicked, Star Wars, pr anything else she… doesn't own… yeah.**

**JAS: Oh NOW you decide to help me!**

**Maureen: Every one who reviews gets a free pie from the Pie Hole!**

**JAS: OMG! THE PIE HOLE! *Fangirls* I LOVE NED!**


	6. Onward, to Kashyyyk

**CHAPTER FIVE: ONWARD, TO KASHYYYK!**

HEY! This is Meg! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT WAS WAITING FOR US WHEN WE WOKE UP! Seriously! Guess!

PERSONAL DATAPADS WITH HOLONET AND INSTANT MESSAGING CAPABILITIES! Yeah! It's awesome! They are slim and flat and fit perfectly in our bags-that-hold-everything! (But what doesn't fit in our bags-that-hold-everything?)

**DanceGirl44: Hey.**

Ooh! Instant message from Taylor!

**DanceGirl44: u there?**

**SkyWriter21: yep! Where ru?**

**DanceGirl44: in random room.**

**SkyWriter21: that's not vague. **

**DanceGirl44: idk where I am. Waiting 4 Ani bcuz he wants to talk to all of us. WHERE RU?**

Oh… right… that meeting thing with Anakin and Luke… dang.

**SkyWriter21: oh crap. B right there.**

**EnPointe22: where ru?**

Ah. Summer.

**SkyWriter21: on my way!**

**EnPointe22: Yay! Hurry!**

**LeiaOrgana: could you come by?**

**SkyWriter21: why?**

**LeiaOrgana: I need to talk to you. **

**LeiaOrgana: and why is your screen name "SkyWriter"? It sounds like "Skywalker."**

**SkyWriter21: it wasn't on purpose. That they sound the same, I mean! When do you need me?**

**LeiaOrgana: Now.**

**WordDancer21: There I changed my name. **

**WordDancer21: I can't come now. I have meeting thing. With Luke and his dad.**

**LeiaOrgana: yes I like that better. Right. As soon as you get out of that meeting I want you at the falcon.**

**WordDancer21: Yes m'lady.**

**LeiaOrgana: What was that?**

**WordDancer21: logged off**

Aaaaahhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><span>TRANSCRIPT OF MEETING WITH LUKE SKYWALKER AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER AS TYPED UP BY FIYERO TIGELAAR:<span>

**Anakin Skywalker (Officially): **Thank you all for coming today.

**Fiyero (ME!): **You're welcome!

**Anakin (miffed): **As I was saying, Luke tells me that you all are Force sensitive. So we decided that- after we find my wife, Padme Amidala- that we could start a Jedi Academy to train the warriors of tomorrow!

**Meg (whispering to Taylor): **Gee, did he take public speaking lessons? This sounds fake-y and forced… no pun intended.

**Taylor (whispering back to Meg):** Yeah.

**Anakin (turning to Luke):** My son has gifts for you all.

**Summer (happy-whispers to Carl):** Ooh! Presents!

**Luke (holding up A LOT of light saber thingies):** I have light sabers for each of you. When Dad was Darth Vader he kept all the light sabers from all the Jedi that were killed. So now we have enough for all of you! Hey, what are you typing?

**Meg (officially):** It's the transcript of our meeting. For posterity.

**Taylor (leaning over to look at what Fiyero has typed):** But he's putting… adjectives in the transcript!

**Meg (also leaning over): **Oooh! Cool! Don't stop!

**Anakin (slightly annoyed looking):** Ah. Can we get on with this?

**Luke (brightening):** Oh yes! Here Carl, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's light saber.

**Carl Jacobson (impressed):** Wow. Thanks.

**Luke:** Taylor, Master Kit Fisto's saber.

**Taylor (in awe and turning on the green saber):** whooooaaaa…

**Luke: **Michael, Master Ki-Adi-Mindu's light saber. Lane, A'Sharad Hett's double blades. Brad, Master Plo Koon's light saber.

**Lane: **Wow. Thank you sir.

**Michael: **Yeah, thanks.

**Brad: **This is so cool!

**Luke:** Brandi, Master Adi Gallia's blade. Meg, Count Dooku's saber.

**Meg (jumping up):** WHAT? REALLY! THAT'S AWESOME!

**Anakin (solemnly): **May you use it for good, and not evil as Dooku did.

**Meg: **I will TOTALLY use it for good. THIS IS SO COOL!

**Luke: **Elphaba, Master Yoda's light saber. Summer, Master Mace Windu's light saber. Fiyero, Master Eeth Koth's blade. Maureen, Master Saesee Tiin's saber. And- **(he turns happily to Amelia)** For Amelia Earhart, Aayla Secura's blue blade.

**Summer (turning on light saber):** oooh! Purple!

**Elphaba (also turning on light saber):** Oh. Green. Lovely. My _favorite_ color.

***Meg giggles at Elphaba's remark***

**Anakin:** Well, get acquainted with your sabers. We will begin training soon!

**Luke: **Be careful! Don't cut off any arms or legs! They're not toys!

**Brandi (waving him off):** Yeah, yeah, yeah.

* * *

><p>"So, are you coming to the mess hall with us?" Brandi asked me as we filed out of the meeting room with our new 'sabers, "We're gonna spy on Miss Britt and Jesreeves and Miss Steph and Mal!"<p>

"Um, I want to but I can't, Leia texted me right before the meeting and she wants to see me or something. Anyway, I have to go to the Falcon," I said turning the opposite way. Summer fell into step next to me and looped an arm through mine.

"Did you say you were heading to the Falcon?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Cool, that's where we're going too," she gestured to Carl and her other side, then said, "Lets all walk together!"

"Hello-oo?" Summer called into the Falcon's galley as we walked in, "It's Summer and Carl and Meg! Anyone home?"

"Oh good. You came," Leia said stepping out from the cockpit. (Why do they call it a 'cockpit'? I mean, REALLY?)

"What is that? You have a _light saber?_" she cried looking from my waist to Summer's to Carl's.

"Yeah…" I paused, "Anakin gave them to us? Because your brother wants to start a school? For Jedi…?" everything sounded like a question. Drat!

"A Jedi school? _Luke and Anakin?_" she snorted, "Turn on the saber."

"What?" no, no, no, no, no. She'd freak out if I turned this thing on! It's _red_.

"Turn on your light saber."

"Um, naw… I'm good."

"Turn it on Meg."

"Okay," I said in a small voice and thumbed it on.

"RED? HE GAVE YOU A _RED_ LIGHT SABER? ANAKIN?" Leia yelled. I turned the light saber off than stepped back, half behind Summer.

"Um… no, Luke did. Gave it to me, I mean."

"WHAT? LUKE!" Leia cried, "Is he _trying _to make you evil!"

Even though I sensed it was rhetorical, (Hey! I'm using the Force!) I felt the need to point out, "Just because you have a red light saber, that doesn't make you evil. It just makes you… not blue or green."

"Or purple," Summer supplied.

"Yeah. Not purple either."

"Hm," Leia glared at me, "Sit."

Summer squeezed my hand for support then disappeared with Carl. I blanched, and sat, saying nothing.

"So, it seems you and your friends have had quite the adventure. I read your records," Leia said, also sitting.

"Uh-hu," I mumbled.

"Han and I don't feel comfortable here on this ship, as you know,"

"Yeah…"

"So I need some one to be my eyes and ears outside the falcon. Han… disapproves of letting me roam about and I agree with him… to a point. I don't think being confined to the Falcon is completely necessary but I also don't think it'd be safe of us to be about in this Star Destroyer. That's why you're here,"

"Oh..?"

"Yes, I need you to just… be around. Gather information. Find things out for me. You and your friends seem to be the honored guests of Anakin and Luke so I don't think anyone will bother you. Plus, you have a light saber, that makes you even more untouchable by the crew here."

"Oh… okay… thanks? I think," I mumbled.

"I can contact you via your datapad or by comlink, here's one with a closed circuit, only Han and I can reach you on it," Leia handed me a comlink.

"Thanks. So, I'm like your spy?" I was liking this idea.

"You could say that," she paused, "You'd better get to lunch, and don't tell anyone about this, it's our little secret. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you! Bye!" I said shoving the com in my pocket and darting down the gangplank.

* * *

><p><strong>A review of the fine cuisine on <strong>_**The Jedi's Angel**_**, by Fiyero Tigelaar**

It sucks. The food here really sucks. It's worse than the crap they call food at Shiz! Here they give you this grey mush and some weird salad made with orange leaves and purple… stuff. And to drink they have blue milk! Yeah! More blue milk!

"Hey, what's for lunch guys?" Meg asked happily sitting down next to Lane with her tray, "Mmm, looks… promising?"Brad looked at her like a flower was growing out of her head, "What are you talking about? This food is yucky!"

"I never said _what_ it was promising, just that it was. It's promising to be bad!"

"What?" Michael asked, mouth full.

"Where were you?" Lane asked her kissing her temple.

"Oh, ha ha, no where," Meg laughed nervously before adding in soft tones, "Tell you later?"

"So Fiyero's already managed to destroy something," Elphaba told the table.

"Hey! It was accident!" I cried, "I swear!"

"That's what you said when you hit that Lando person!" Fae fired back.

"Speaking of which, how is he?" Meg asked, "I haven't seen him since you, well, smushed him."

"He's recovering very well in the med bay," Maureen supplied, "I just saw him this morning before our little meeting with that hottie, Anakin."

"He's married!" Taylor interjected.

"So?" Maureen asked innocently, failing to see Taylor's point.

"So his wife- if she's still alive- would totally kill you if you tried anything!" Meg said.

"But you said 'if she's still alive,' so that means she _might not_ be alive. So totally have a change with him!"

"No, you don't," Taylor muttered.

"What is this stuff we're eating?" Britt asked, poking at her grey mush.

"Mush," I supplied.

"There's no such thing!" Steph said looking at me.

"Yes there is," Meg replied, "Ever read the kids' book 'Good Night Moon'? One of the lines is 'Good night nobody, Goodnight mush' and it shows a picture of, like, oatmeal."

"Nanny always made us eat mush in the colder months," Elphaba agreed, "Nasty stuff."

"Mmm… blue milk," I said taking a drink.

* * *

><p>Random texting after lunch Part I:<p>

**WordDancer21: Lando is recovering in the med bay.**

**LeiaOrgana: good. Han will be glad to hear that.**

**WordDancer21: Maureen has been checking on him. He calls her his 'angel'.**

**LeiaOrgana: ah. Thank you.**

**WordDancer21: you better warn him or something. Maureen likes to cheat AND she has a girlfriend back home.**

**LeiaOrgana: you mean boyfriend.**

**WordDancer21: no. girlfriend.**

**LeiaOrgana: Oh.**

**WordDancer21: Yes! Oh!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ode to being lost on a space ship with no food, by Fiyero<strong>

Ode, ode to no food!

Ode, ode to no good!

I am lost

On a ship

That's in space!

Ode, ode, ode!

The only thing I want

To know

Is where is the

Food? I know that

I've already eaten but

I am still hungry! And where

Are my

Friends? And what

Does "ode" mean

Anyway?

DOES ANY ONE KNOW?

* * *

><p>Random texting during lunch Part II:<p>

**DanceGirl44: Hey!**

**BBallBoy13: hey.**

**DanceGirl44: What are you doing?**

**BBallBoy13: oh, Elphaba wanted me to help her with something. Want to come?**

**DanceGirl44: Sure!**

* * *

><p>THE FABLED TALE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO MICHAEL, A CAUTIONARY STORY RETOLD BY MEG<p>

So right after lunch, Michael and Taylor decided to go see Elphaba because she needed some help and Fiyero was out writing stupid poetry. I tagged along too because I had nothing better to do.

"Oh good, you're here," Elphaba commented as we walked in, "Michael, I need to test this new spell, stand over there."

"Okay now what?" he asked once he was standing in the desired spot. (Getting him there, I would like to point out, took some time. "No not there, _there_." Elphaba said about 4 trillion times. "Here? Here? Here?" Michael asked only 525,600 more times.)

"Alctera, seltatterlei, melchunimore, feelitanneray!" Elphaba chanted, reading from her large book, "SELATERMETTOO!"

Then, in a cloud of blue smoke, Michael disappeared! Leaving behind only his light saber!

"MICHAEL!" Taylor shrieked, running to the spot he had once stood.

"MICHAEL!" I cried, "OHMYGOSH. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Uuuh, um, I don't know…" Elphaba stalled reading her book, "I erm, _To send one to their Heart's desirer_… I think. I sent him to his heart's desirer!"

"Can you bring him back?" Taylor asked sadly.

"Here's a spell!" Elphaba said after a moment of council with her book, "A spell for bringing forth your one true love! How about that?"

"Yes! Yes! Perfect!" Taylor cheered clutching Michael's light saber.

"Oordban nioriis calanomay… oordban nioriis calanomay! Chocatizoa!"

And there was another burst of blue smoke! But when it cleared it wasn't Michael standing there but-

"PETER?" Taylor demanded.

"PETER?" I also cried. For it was Peter- sometimes called Joseph- Charles, Taylor's friend and dance partner standing there after Elphaba had called forth her "One True Love."

"Whao! Where am I?" Peter asked looking, well, conusified!

"You're on the star destroyer _The Jedi's Angel_," I explained, "This is Elphaba Thropp, she just brought you here by using a spell that was suppose to bring forth Taylor's one true love! Apparently you're made for each other!"

"Meg!" Taylor whacked me then turned to Peter, "Here," he gave him Michael's light saber, "This is for you."

"Wow," Peter took a blade and turned it on, "Ice blue! Nice! So, like, I'm in Star Wars or something? And is she green?"

"Yep!" I said, "and yep! Isn't that just the coolest?"

"Ohmigosh! We should go tell Summer!" Taylor cried looking at me, "She'd be happy to see Peter!"

"Summer's here?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! And so is Carl!" I added.

"Whoa Weird!" he said.

"I know!"

"Um… who are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm Meg, Taylor's friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Another poem by Fiyero called "Oh!"<strong>

Oh!

So!

Lo!

Yo!

Go!

Mo!

Bo!

Ro!

Toe!

Foe!

Coco!

* * *

><p><strong>WordDancer21: Okay, there has been a development!<strong>

**LeiaOrgana: What is it?**

**WordDancer21: Elphaba accidentally used magic to… send Michael away, (out of this world, I think) so then when she tried to bring him back she brought this other guy, Peter- sometimes called Joseph- Charles. Now he and Taylor are in love.**

**LeiaOrgana: I don't quite understand. **

**WordDancer21: Yeah… it's confusing. But now Taylor, Peter and I are coming over to find Summer and Carl because Summer knows Peter/Joseph.**

* * *

><p>Leia looked up as we walked in, "What's he doing here?" she asked when she saw Fiyero. Fiyero had joined us half way to the falcon. "I'm lost," he'd announced.<p>

"He was lost," I said, "Is Summer here?"

"What's Summer doing here again?" Peter asked Taylor. We'd been trying to explain the whole thing on the way there. He wasn't getting it.

"Okay, so we were on this cruse ship," she began.

Leia turned to me, "She's in the crew's cabin with her husband."

"Okay cool," I said, "I'll go tell her we're here or something… yeah…"

Leia murmured something, already turned back to her datapad. I walked down the hall and tapped on the crew cabin's door.

"Hello? Summer? Are you there?"

"Come in!"

I slid the door open, "hey!" I said in greeting.

"Hi!" Summer was doing the splits on the floor, and Carl was reading something on the bed.

"Guess what?"

"Bananas!" Summer guessed.

"Nope! Elphaba accidentally used magic to send Michael… away!"

Summer gasped dramatically.

"THEN she tried to use magic to bring him back but instead of Michael, Peter- you know, Joseph- Charles appeared!"

Summer did her dramatic gasp thing again and got up, "Peter's here! Really?"

"Yes!" I cried, "he's right outside!"

Summer followed me out, "OHMIGOSH! PETER!" she screamed.

Poor Peter. He was then kind-of-sort-of attacked by Summer who gave him a big hug and was still kind-of-sort-of screaming.

"Hi!" he said, "yeah I'm… here. Where ever 'here' is."

"LOOK AT THIS!" Fiyero yelled then, "IT'S THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL PORTABLE JUICER! _FOR JUICING ON THE GO_!"

"Did you just juice my toast?" Leia asked indignantly.

"Why chew what you can drink?" Fiyero replied.

She glared at him.

* * *

><p>Hello, this is Elphaba. While Meg, Taylor, and that new boy, Peter we're going to find Summer, I was in the mess hall with Britt, Steph, Brandi, Brad and Maureen. Brandi and Brad where trying to do the impossible, while the rest looked on.<p>

"Okay, so what if we attach the third section of playing board _here_," Brandi pointed, "so it makes a triangle."

"How would we number the squares?"

"I don't know!"

They were trying to make three-way chess.

"Well this was your idea!"

"Yeah but you wanted to make the other new pieces. Who needs a piece called Prince Joey?" Brandi demanded.

"He's the King's stupid cousin! Every time he moves there is a one in five chance he might kill himself!" Brad said, in defense of his creation.

"That's so stupid!"

"Yeah, he is!"

"Okay, so how about we connect the boards like a triangle and make the inside parts labeled in points," Brandi suggested after a moment in thought.

"Okay, that might work. But can we still keep Prince Joey?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Well… okay."

Meanwhile, Maureen was trying to make up what she called "a Rap."

"I need some mon-eey! It's not real fun-eey! Break it down lo-o-o-o-o-o-ow! Lo-o-o-o-o-ow! Slo-o-o-o-o-o-ow! And stop…. GO!" she was getting louder by the second and attracting odd looks from the crew near by, "YOU SMELL SO FRUUUUUITY!"

"What _are_ you singing?" Britt asked.

"I am writing my own rap song. They are all the rage in America, BTW," Maureen informed her.

"We know what rap is," Steph said, "We're from America too!"

"Well I need… duty?" Maureen tried to go on, "Just don't be dirty! BRAIN FREEZE!"

"Oh my dear Britt," Jesreeves said coming in, "Would you like to go for a stroll around the ship?"

"Yes! I would!" Britt said jumping up.

"Awww… they are so cute," Brandi gushed.

"Yo yoyoyoyoyoyo!" Maureen 'rapped,' "Whaaaaooooo!"

Steph shook her head.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.<p>

Okay, this is Meg, for one thing, and me, Taylor, Lane, Peter, Brandi, and Brad were all testing out our light sabers in this big empty room that we'd found. We were all kind of showing off and Brad was like, "Hey look at this!"

So we looked. He was swinging his light saber again when it slipped from his grasp! I know! But t the same time he let go of it, Lando, now completely better from the whole Fiyero-driving-the-falcon-and-squishing-him thing, and Maureen (?) walked around the corner! AND BRAD'S FLYING LIGHTSABER HIT LANDO AND CHOPED OFF HIS LEG! YEAH!

Maureen started freaking out. Brad started freaking out too. I used my comlink to tell the med center and then Han and Leia what happened.

Then Lando- followed by a sobbing Maureen- was carted off BACK to the med center to try to help him. But I don't know what they can do because he's MISSING A LEG!

Oh yeah. We've also landed on Kashyyyk!

Yay! Wookies! (That should SO be a magnet.)

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeyyyyyy! Guess what? I DO NOT own Star Wars, Wicked, or RENT. Or the Victorious and Big Bang Theory references! <strong>

**Guess what? (it's not bananas!) I just saw **_**Revenge of the Sith **_**for the first time! Yeah! My friend Taylor and I just watched it and laughed at all the wrong parts! (But can you blame us? See-threepeo is so stupid when he walks! I mean, come on!)**

**Anyway, Carl? Peter?**

***Carl and Peter begin playing their violins***

**Maureen: I'd like to tryyyyyy defyyyy-**

**JAS: NO.**

**Summer: Pleeeeaaaasssseeee reviiiieeeeewwww!**

**JAS: We'll give you a smoothie!**

**Taylor: That are made with ice cream and raspberries!**

**JAS: That's not a smoothie!**

**Taylor: oh well…**

**Brandi: mmmm…. Ice cream!**

**Maureen: IT SMELLS SO FRUUUITY!**


	7. All the Bread

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ALL THE BREAD WE'VE ACCUMULATED IN OUR JOURNEYS HAS GOTTEN STALE. REALLY STALE.**

Guess what? REALLY! GUESS!

Well, for one, this is Fiyero the totally handsome and completely awesome! Another thing is we have landed on another planet! And not just ANY planet, a planet full of BIG-TALL-FURRY-THINGS! Yes! Luke said the planet's called 'Kashyyyk.' Which is a WEIRD name! REALLY. WEIRD.

So anyway, that Lando guy I … squished is in the med-bay because Brad accidentally hit him with his flying light saber! YEAH! His WHOLE LEG got cut off! I went to go visit him…

"Yo! Bro! How are you feeling?" I asked walking in.

"Well, considering my LEG GOT CHOPPED OFF, not so good," he said.

"Yeah, that's too bad."

"It's totally gonna mess up my dance moves!"

"DANCING THROUGH LIIIIIFE!" I sang.

"Hey. Aren't you the guy who squished my with the Falcon?"

"Uhhh… Got to go!" and I ran out.

So then later, Anakin had a big meeting with all the Force-y people. And Britt and Steph. It went like this:

**Anakin: **We are going to organize a landing party soon. We will split up into groups and scan the area. Don't worry the Wookies are friendly.

**Me:** WOOKIES?

**Meg:** Um, yeah. You know, like Chewbacca?

**Me:** Chewbacca?

**Brandi:** THE BIG-TALL-FURRY THING!

**Me: **oooohhh, right!

**Anakin:** Ahem, as I was saying, we're going to split up into groups and search-

**Britt:** For what?

**Anakin:** What?

**Steph:** What are we searching for?

**Anakin:** Oh, um, my wife. Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker.

**Summer:** NATALIE PORTMAN? Like that awful Black Swan movie?

**Meg:** Uhh, 'like from Star Wars' would be a better way of saying it.

**Taylor:** I want to see Black Swan!

**Meg: **Me too.

**Summer:** Oh, don't watch it! It was discussing! And terrible! ***shutters*** Don't watch it!

**Taylor:** Oh it can't be _that _bad!

**Anakin: **Moving on. We're searching for Padme, just reach out in the Force, you should be able to feel her.

**Peter:** So wait, you're Luke. And You're Anakin. And the girl on the other little ship was Princess Leia. And the guy there was Han Solo. And we're in space-!

**Luke:** Who's this?

**Summer:** This is Peter- sometimes called Joseph- Charles!

**Luke:** He has the Force too! I can feel it!

**Taylor:** Wow!

**Amelia:** What happened to the other guy?

**Brandi:** Michael?

**Amelia: **Yeah. Him.

**Meg:** Oh Elphaba!

**Elphaba:** What?

**Meg: **Amelia wants to know what happened to Michael.

**Elphaba:** oh. Him. Yeah. I kinda… sent him away.

**Steph:** Where away?

**Elphaba: **Away, away.

**Britt:** oooh.

**Luke:** Wow. That's too bad.

**Taylor:** Eh. It's fine.

**Anakin:** So we'll separate into three groups. Groups one will have Luke, Amelia, myself, Fiyero, Elphaba, and C-3PO. Group Two will have Han, Leia, Meg, Lane, Summer, Carl, and Maureen. Group Three will have Chewbacca, Brandi, Brad, Taylor, Peter, Britt and Steph. Is that clear?

**Brandi:** Yep!

**Anakin:** Good.

* * *

><p><span>MUSINGS OF GROUP TWO: BY MEG ZHONG<span>

**Musing #1: Leia is not pleased to be ordered around by her father. Uh, excuse me, I mean, Anakin.**

"Let's go north," Leia said pointing.

"Works for me," Han agreed.

"But Anakin said to go south," Maureen said.

"I don't really care, what can he do? Kill me?" There was a definite pointedness in her tone.

"Hey," Lane took my hand as we walked through the wookie tree-top village. It was awesome, and big!

"Hi,"

"She's not to happy, is she?"

"Nope."

**Musing #2: Summer finds everything fascinating**

"Whoa…" Summer said for the twentieth time (yes, I've been counting) as she gazed up and a wookie. She gabbed Carl's hand

Five seconds later… "Whoa," she gawked at a broad tower shooting up in the distance.

A few more minutes later, "Whoa…."

**Musing #3: Maureen finds wookies alluring. *gag***

"Oooh, that one's kinda a cutie," she said grabbing my arm.

"What? Who? Where?" I asked craning my neck to find the guy she was pointing at admits the furry-ones.

"HIM! Right there!" She was pointing to a wookie. Eeeewwww….

* * *

><p><span>Ode to group one, a poem that doesn't rhyme by Fiyero<span>

Ode, ode, ode to group one, one, one

You are no fun, fun, fun.

AND

The scary-golden-man-who-STALKS-me is here too!

"Oh dear! Oh Dear!" is all he

Says. It's very

Scary. Really!

No one believes

Me when I say that

The scary-golden-man-who-STALKS-me is scary!

Fae just rolls

Her eyes. And Meg

Laughs. Maureen is never

Around, and

it's not like I'd talk to her anyway, she's SOOOO weird!

Michael is gone.

Boo hoo.

But Peter is here now, and I

Don't really know what that means

But Taylor is happy

And Summer seems

To know

Him. (Does that make him crazy too?)

Look. There's a nice looking lady.

"Hello,"

"Hello," she says.

"Do you know Patty?"

"Who?"

"Patty! Patty May!"

"Padme?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, I do know of her."

"But is she here?"

"Why?"

"Her husband is looking for her, he's looking for Patty May."

"Padme. And her husband is dead."

"No, he's right over there."

"Padme died."

"Her husband- over there- says she's alive." I said.

Then I told her, "he said he can feel her. With the Push."

"The Force?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have the Force?"

"The Push? Yeah. Luke says I do."

"Luke?"

"Annie kind's son."

"Anakin?"

"Yeah, his son."

"Does he have any other children?"

"No, but Luke has a sister."

"But how can Luke has a sister but Anakin only one child?"

"Leia says Annie Kind killed her father. But Taylor says that Annie Kind IS Leia's dad and Meg says no, Bail is."

"Bail?"

"Leia's dad."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Who is Taylor? And Meg?"

"They're my friends. You'd like them!"

"Ah."

"Do you want to meet them?"

"I'd prefer to stay here, it's not safe for me."

"Why?"

"I am incognito."

"Where's that? I though we were on Kashyyyk."

"No, I'm in hiding."

"Well, where's hiding?"

"I am _hiding._"

"Oh, THAT hiding! What are you hiding from?"

"A man named Darth Vader."

"You mean Luke's dad?"

"But I thought you said Luke's dad was Anakin."

"Yeah, but Han calls him Darth Vader sometimes."

"Han?"

"Leia's boyfriend."

"So Luke's father- Anakin- is also called Darth Vader?"

"YES! But Luke says he's not Darth Vader any more. Luke says he's good now."

"Hm."

"Yes, hm."

Then I said, "My poem doesn't rhyme. And my group left."

"What?"

"I was writing a poem but then I met you and we got to talking and my group walked away! Do you want to meet every one if I find them again?"

"Possibly. I'd be interested in this Leia and Luke you mentioned."

"Luke loves Amelia!"

"What?"

"Well, every one is in love with someone else, and Luke is in love with Amelia!"

"What about Leia?"

"She likes Han! Duh, I already said that!"

"Anakin?"

"Annie Kind is looking for his wife! Patty May! I told you that!"

"Right."

"This poem _reeeaallllyyy_ doesn't work."

Then! I, Fiyero, saw Taylor! "Taylor, Taylor!" I yelled.

Her group was THE-BIG-TALL-FURRY-THING and Peter and Steph and Britt and Brandi and Brad!

Taylor shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>NOT A POEM, JUST FIYERO TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED NEXT BECAUSE HE IS TIRED OF WRITING WEIRD POEMS (AREN'T YOU LUCKY?)<strong>

"OHMYGOSH!" Taylor shrieked, "PADME!"

"YOU'RE PATTY MAY?" I yelled at the nice-looking lady.

The Big-Tall-Furry-Thing bellowed, and shook his arms. Britt and Steph stepped back.

Peter thumbed his comlink, "Hey Summer? We found her, we found Padme!"

Padme turned and ran. Taylor ran after her and Peter after Taylor.

They ran through the throngs of big-tall-furry-things, and Padme made this major jump to ANOTHER TREE! Then Taylor and Peter also did a major jump thing!

"You found her?" Meg asked, randomly appearing at my side a second later.

"WHOA! We'd you come from?"

"I Force jumped, which is what Tay' just did I assume," she said. Brandi joined us on Meg's other side.

"Yeah! Padme was here, then she took off!" Brandi said, "Then she just jumped across to the other tree! It was bloody amazing!"

"Did they use the Force?" Meg asked.

"The Push? Yeah," I said.

"Bloody awesome," Brandi said, then leaped to the other side. Meg and I did the same. We ran, following Brandi, who seemed to know where she was going. We came to a stand still as Brandi pointed to a platform. On it was Taylor! And Padme! Both with their light-up-swords out! Wow!

Girl fight! BRING IT!

"Holy crap," Meg said, "Padme has a light saber! Anakin was right! She does have the Force!"

"She has the Push?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brandi said in awe.

"It's okay!" Taylor was saying, "We just want to help you!"

"That man," Padme must have been talking about _moi_, " said that Darth Vader was here."

"He's not Vader!" Taylor assured her, "It's Anakin! Your husband!"

"My husband died."

"But he's over there!" Taylor gestured to us and I turned to see Anakin standing behind me!

"AHHH!" I shrieked.

Meg whacked my arm, "Shut up."

Padme stepped back, looking at Anakin, "You," she said in an all-knowing way, "There is still good in you. Obi-Wan was right."

"Aw, come on!" Taylor said, "Do we have to bring him up?"

Meg nodded, "Yeah, maybe it'd be best if we didn't talk about _you know who."_

"Padme, I'm good now," Anakin said.

"Yes," she agreed, "I can feel it. I have the Force now, you know."

"YES!" Taylor cried, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"I could feel you," Anakin said, then they rushed into each other's arms and kissed!

"Aaaaawwww…." Taylor, Brandi, and Meg sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Plans made later that evening on the <strong>_**Jedi's Angel**_**, written by Meg**

Okay, so this is Meg, like the title says. Now once we got back to the _Jedi's Angel_ every one wanted to meet Padme. I'll spare you all the introductions and stuff because you've probably heard it all a bazillion times. After that every one had dinner and we met in the galley for a Force-sensitives-and-Britt-and-Steph-and-Han-and-Mal-and-Jesreeves-called-Jes-only meeting. Anakin stood at the head of the table.

"We have held counsel," he began, "And Luke and I have decided that we need to train you all in the ways of the Force. Padme has graciously offered her families' secret villa in the Naboo country side for us to use for training, how does that sound?"

Every one was happy with this! Yay! So now we're going to Naboo! Here's what's going on right now.

**Taylor: So are we like going to where they were in Attack of the Clones?**

**Meg: I think so!**

**Brandi: Yeah! This is going to be awesome!**

**Summer: I have really got to stop hanging around you guys, the weirdest stuff happens!**

**Meg: What do you mean?**

**Summer: First the cruse ship sinks, then we end up on an island made of candy, then we-**

**Taylor: oh, that stuff.**

**Brandi: You say it like all that's happened is bad!**

**Meg: I would hang around me if stuff like that happened, oh wait. It is happening!**

**Taylor: But admit it, it's fun!**

**Summer: Flippin' fun!**

**Steph: we challenge you to a dance off later!**

**Britt: yep.**

**Fiyero: Guess what?**

**Peter: What?**

**Fiyero: okay, so, I was going to wear my hat to dinner, but couldn't find my hat, THEN I realized I didn't have one! So I didn't wear it!**

**Peter (to Taylor): Who is this?**

**Summer: oooh, hey. Leia and Padme and Han and Carl and I are going back to the Falcon. You wanna come?**

**Peter: sounds like fun.**

**Taylor: Yeah, I'm in.**

**Meg: I'm coming too!**

**Lane: Sounds good.**

**Britt: Steph and I are going to hang out with Mal and Jes!**

**Brandi: Yeah, I think I'll pass.**

**Fiyero: oooohhhh… *mutters to himself* HA HA! I can spy on some people now! HA HA!**

**Elphaba: Would you stop being so weird?**

**Fiyero: No. I will not!**

* * *

><p><em><span>A SPYING ACCOUNT BY BRANDI AND FIYERO: OR, WHY IS IT ALWAYS US SPYING ON PEOPLE? I MEAN, REALLY!<span>_

We both wanted to spy on Britt and Steph, that's why! Duh, Brandi! OW! That hurt! You don't have to whack me! Jeeze. OW! STOP IT! NO I WILL NOT STOP BEING STUPID!

Hey, wait…

What. WHAT? I don't see anything INTERESTING, Brandi. Just that Britt is making out with Jes and Steph is making out with Mal. Speaking of making out, why aren't you with Brad?

Ow.

So… are you having… relationship troubles? Something Auntie Fiyero can help you with? I give excellent relationship advice! Yes, I'm a guy, why do you ask? Oh, well, Auntie Fiyero is what I call myself when I'm giving excellent relationship advice!

Doo da doo doo… I wish I had a zoo… Doo da doo doo…

Did you know that Peter is a fencer? LIKE HANK! They are both dancing fencers! Isn't that awesome? …no, I will NOT shut up. They CAN NOT hear us up hear! You're too paranoid!

OW! STOP IT!

I wish I could build a fence! Then I could be called Fiyero-the-dancing-fencer-that-actually-DOES-mean-dancing-and-putting-up-fences! Wouldn't that be SO AWESOME?

Yes, it would. It would. IT WOULD!

Okay, so now every one is just TALKING. OMG, Brandi, this is soooo boring! What are you doing? Hey, what are you doing? Is that that datapad thingy mabober? What are you doing with it? Are you WRITING?

Oh, you're _texting_. Whatever that means… OW. Stop it! YES I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!

Okay. No I don't. what does texting mean?

So you can talking to other people through typing? That's so weird, it'll never catch on! …What? Why are you looking at me like that? WHAT?

Okay, let me try.

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: HELLO**

**WordDancer21: What.**

**SapphireRose: yeah he figured out how to text.**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: THIS IS SO COOL**

**WordDancer21: yeah. Cool.**

**SapphireRose: eh.**

**DanceGirl44: LOL!**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN**

**EnPointe22: What are you girls doing? Why are you texting under the table, Tay and Meg?**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: HI CRAZY LADY**

**WordDancer21: FIYERO!**

**DanceGirl44: LOL!**

**SapphireRose: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**WordDancer21: Okay, that is seriously FUNNY!**

**SapphireRose: AGREED!**

**EnPointe22: Haha!**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: I AM THE BEST ARENT I**

**DanceGirl44: No, youre not.**

**SapphireRose: so not.**

**WordDancer21: yeah. You just CALLED IT.**

**WordDancer21: OW! Sorry!**

**DanceGirl44: Did you just kick Meg under the table?**

**SapphireRose: She did? HAHA!**

**WordDancer21: Sorry!**

**EnPointe22: Ah, I'm just kidding Meg!**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: HELLO WHAT ABOUT ME**

**DanceGirl44: What about you?**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: I AM MARVELOUS**

**SapphineRose: and modest too.**

**WordDancer21: Haha!**

**EnPointe22: LOL**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN**

**SapphireRose: what does WHAT mean?**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LOL**

**WordDancer21: Uhhh…**

**DanceGirl44: What? That isn't funny**

**EnPointe22: I think he's asking what LOL means.**

**WordDancer21: oooohhhh!**

**SapphireRose: Laugh Out Loud**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: OOOOHHHH**

**WordDancer21: Why are you only writing in caps?**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: WHAT**

**WordDancer21: YOU. WRITING. ONLY. CAPS. WHY?**

**DanceGirl44: LOL!**

**SapphireRose: Haha!**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: I DONT KNOW**

**WordDancer21: okay. It's just weird, like you're yelling all the time.**

**EnPointe22: OOOH! We'd better get to the DANCE OFF! EEEEEEE!**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: DANCE OFF WHAT DANCE OFF I WANT TO BE IN A DANCE OFF**

**SapphineRose: Jeeze. Use punctuation!**

**WordDancer21: It should be "Dance off? What dance off? I want to be in a dance off!"**

**EnPointe22: Are you coming?**

**DanceGirl44: You could just ask us. We are sitting across form you.**

**WordDancer21: Haha.**

**SapphireRose: It's a dance off for the dance teachers.**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: BUT I DANCE THROUGH LIFE YOU SHOULD LET ME DO IT TOO**

**SapphireRose: PUNCTUATION!**

* * *

><p>The dance off was set to be held at high noon. Only the best dancers need come so that was why we locked Fiyero in a closet. Not to worry, we promised him we'd be back once we crowned a winner (Which will be Summer, BTW-<p>

No it won't, it will be Miss Britt or Miss Steph.

BRANDI! Any way! We- Taylor, Brandi and I- promised Fiyero we'd come back to let him out of the closet AFTER the dance off, so that way he wouldn't get in the way. We gave him a datapad too, so he can torture us via all-caps texting.

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

We think he's just pressing enter over and over and over and over and-

THANK YOU BRANDI! Back to what I was saying, the dance off was set for high noon-

_No it was not. It was set for seven thirty P.M._

Okay, thanks, TAYLOR. Seven thirty, high noon, whatever. It feels the same. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. The competition was fierce-

No it's not! It's very cordial!

OKAY. Whatever. Every one is ever nice. Just a bunch of young, pretty dance teachers having a dance off.

The guys are watching in rapt. Carl, Mal, and Jes are totally staring with they're mouths hanging open! Haha!

Britt drops into right-spits, Steph into center, Summer into left runner. Each is stretching in her own way. Now Steph is stretching her arms, Summer is laying out along her leg- nose to knee, Britt is touching her toes. The competition is really heating up!

_No it's not. They're stretching. It's boring._

You are noooooo fun, Taylor. Okay, okay, something's happening now. Elphaba Thropp, the beautifully tragic, has agreed to judge and moderate! Yay Elphie! She is now explaining the rules she and Peter and Taylor and Brandi just came up with.

"You have to choreograph on the spot," Elphaba says, "I'll turn on this mix Meg just handed me and, Britt, you start. I'll call out when I want you to switch and who I want to dance. After a couple songs or so I'll announce a winner. Sound good?"

"Very inprov," Taylor says.

The competitors nod solemnly. Mal, Carl, and Jes exchange "oh yeah, my girfriend/wife is gonna win, no prob." looks and jeers. Us girls on the floor do the same except with "dance teacher" replacing "girlfriend/wife."

Elphaba starts my play list. (which I stole half the music from Summer's iPod… but whatever… what she doesn't know cant hurt her…) "We Speak No Americano" starts playing and Miss Britt starts dancing.

Brandi and Jes start clapping along to the beat as she dances. Steph does too.

Wow, she is good. Now Summer and Mal and Peter are clapping along too.

"Summer!" Elphaba calls, signaling a change. Britt dances off and Summer struts on and starts doing a hip hop dance.

YAY SUMMER!

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**WordDancer21: SHUT UP**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: NO**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

Back to the dance off! Elphaba just signaled the change to Steph who hip hop walks on and rumbas! Or something. I don't actually now what rumba looks like, it just sounded like a good word to describe what Steph is doing! And it looks cool!

Taylor reads over my shoulder, "you are so weird."

"What?" Brandi reads too, "Yeah, you are."

And the song changes to "What Makes You Beautiful."

"Oh, I love this song!" Summer whispers to Britt.

"Annndddd Britt!" Elphaba says and Britt pique turns into place. She takes the change of song to start dancing in a very ballet-y way. Ooookaayyy, weird, but cool.

Apparently she was taking her spare time to put on her pointe shoes. Very nice turn out.

"Summer!" Elphaba calls but as soon as Summer walks out the song ends. She waits for the next song. "Sayonara" starts playing and she launches into the coolest jazz dance ever. Very thrashy.

"Yeah Summer!" I say. Taylor grins.

"Steph!"

She dances to the end of the song on pointe, like Britt. Then "Your Love is a Song" comes on and she throws her pointe shoes to the side and starts into a very cool looking jazz dance.

"WOO HOO MISS STEPH!" Brandi cheers.

"Britt!"

Britt takes a que from Steph and finishes out the song as a jazz dance too. The song changes to "Amazing Life" and Britt changes to a hip hop-y dance.

"Summer!" Elphaba calls and Summer turns on and finishes the song on pointe.

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: LET ME OUT**

**Fiyero-The-Swankified-Prince: PLEASE**

The song ends. So does my play list.

"Uh, that's all I've got on the play list," I said.

"Oh," this is Elphaba, "Uh, that means I have to chose a winner, don't I?"

"Yes!" Brandi said.

"Ummm…" Elphaba looks from Carl, Mal, and Jes, to Me, Taylor and Brandi, then to Summer, Britt, and Steph, "You all win?"

We exchanged glances but Summer, Britt and Steph laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY YOU GUYS! I updated! Alert the press! Haha! SO. I only have ONE thing to say: SUSHI! All those who review get SUSHI! Yay sushi!<strong>

**Okay, okay, I don't own Star Wars, Wicked, and RENT. It's sad. **_**Veeeerrrrryyyyy sad.**_** Sniff…**

**Summer: YAY! SUSHI!**

**Taylor and Brandi: Yummy!**

**JAS (Whispering): **_**There is a strange little boy talking to me about… something. Something with puppets and fire benders and Zucko… help me!**_

**Taylor: What are you talking about?**

**Fiyero: MUNCHIES!**

**Brandi: Uh, random.**


	8. Where we all die, thanks Brandi

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CHAPTER WHERE WE ALL DIE (THANK YOU BRANDI)**

Okay, yeah. We don't die. But I was asking Brandi what I should start with for this chapter- because soooo much has happened- and she said, "I don't know, Meg, but in the end there should be a giant explosion that kills us all!"

No.

Also, that DID NOT HAPPEN!

ANYWAY. The next morning we arrived on Naboo. That was interesting.

And by "interesting" I mean chaos.

To start off, Britt and Steph decided NOT to come with us to Naboo! YEAH. I KNOW! They wanted to stay with Mal and Jes, so that they could teach all the storm troopers to dance!

"But Miss Steph! How will you get home?" Brandi cried.

"How are _you_ getting home?" Steph retorted.

"Besides," Britt said, "Mal and Jes proposed!"

"WHAT?" we all shrieked in unison.

"YES!" they cried back.

"OMIGOSH!"

Then a familiar voice interrupted our giggle-fest, "Um, what's going on?"

Every one turned around, "Daisy?"

Daisy Munroe is our super good friend from Earth who also knows Brad. But how did she end up here? We all wanted to know. We said as much.

"WHERE DID _YOU_ COME FROM?" I demanded.

"Well, I just, sort of, woke up here. Where is here? What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"We are in space," Brandi announced.

"On the Star Destoryer called _The Jedi's Angel,_" Taylor added.

"Hey, did any guys show up with you?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, haha, no reason…"

"Time to head out!" Luke called from the gangplank of the Falcon.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, we need to go," Taylor said to Daisy.

"We'll explain EVERY THING later!" Brandi added.

"Um, okay?" Daisy shrugged.

So every one boarded to Millennium Falcon so that we could leave the Star Destroyer up in space. Fiyero was running around screaming, while Elphaba tried to calm him down. And Summer was sick all morning with some weird stomach bug thing- it was not pretty. Han was yelling at every one to "TAKE YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

This did NOT help Fiyero very much at all.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE?" He screamed.

"NO. Now sidown!" Elphaba said.

"I don't think we should be moving him," Maureen said of Lando, gesturing to him sitting in the galley with his crutches.

"Um, I think he's fine," Brad said, "Just… legless."

"No thanks to you!" Lando added.

"Brad cut off Lando's leg," Brandi told Daisy.

"How?" Daisy asked.

"Freak light saber incident."

"…"

"Where's Summer?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, is Carl around?" I said."He's in the cockpit," Padme offered.

**WordDancer21: Hey, is Summer around?**

**CarlJacobson: naw, she wasn't feeling well. Had a flu thing or something.**

**WordDancer21: um, is she on the Falcon?**

**CarlJacobson: Yeah. She's in the cabin I think. Don't disturb her.**

**WordDancer21: We won't. Just wonderin'.**

"She's in the cabin or something; Carl says not to disturb her."

"What did he say was wrong?" Brandi asked.

"He said she had a flu-ish thing," I said.

"The flu? Maybe I should check on her," Padme said.

"Carl said not to disturb her, but I think you'd be fine."

Then Maureen sat down next to Brandi, "hey," she said, "Did you know that you should never trust a plastic hippo?"

"No…" Brandi drawled, "Did not know that."

"It's true."

"Good to know."

"Yeah."

"This is really weird. Are you going to explain what going on now?" Daisy said, "I thought you guys were on a cruse!"

"Well, it all started when our cruse ship crashed," Taylor said, "and we landed on a deserted island."

"Made of candy!" Brandi added.

"And Joe Solomon was there! And Liz Sutton! And Rain was her sister!" I chimed in.

"Wait, I'm confused, who was all there?" Daisy asked.

"Me and Brad and Taylor and Michael and Renee and Ryan and Meg and Lane and Summer and Carl and Rain and Joe and Liz. We were all on the cruse ship," Brandi said.

"Whao, Joe Solomon and Liz Sutton? From the Gallagher books?"

"YES! Isn't that awesome?"

"Are they still here?"

"Alas, no, they jumped off the airplane," I said, "But I'm getting ahead of my self!"

"Who's Lane? And Summer and Carl?" Daisy asked, "Wait. An airplane?"

"Lane's Meg's boyfriend!" Brandi teased.

"Brandi!"

"And Summer in Meg and I's dance teacher. Carl is her husband," Taylor said.

"And Elphaba and Galinda and Fiyero were there! And Mark!" I added.

"Who's that?"

I pointed to Elphaba and Fiyero, "More commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the West and the Scarecrow."

"Wicked… hmmm, I like it," Elphaba murmured.

"Galinda later becomes _Glinda_ the Good and Mark is Mo's ex," I gestured to Maureen.

"And who is this?"

"Maureen Johnson,"

"The author?"

"Naw, the RENT character."

"Okay…"

"So then we met this guy named Hank-" Taylor started.

"Who is a dancing fencer," Brandi finished.

"Which doesn't mean dancing and putting up fences," Fiyero interjected.

"Yeah, and he fell in love with Liz Sutton," I said.

"Who is sisters with RAIN!" disclosed Taylor.

"Then Joe Solomon got hit in the head with a coconut-" began Brandi.

"Which had a CUPCAKE in it!" Fiyero, again, interjected.

"AND THEN he fell in love with RAIN!" Brandi finished, "Joe Solomon! And RAIN!"

"But pirates kidnapped us!" I cried.

"And we escaped!" Taylor added, "but then they kidnapped they guys!"

"But they let Fiyero go, because he was annoying," Brandi pointed out.

"Then we met Amelia Earhart!" I said.

"She was on the candy island!" Taylor agreed.

"Did we mention it was MADE OF CANDY? The ISLAND?"

"Yeah, you said that, Brandi," Daisy said, smiling.

"So Amelia Earhart helped us rescue the guys! And Galinda turned Jack Sparrow into a butterfly!"

"And CRYSTAL was there!"

"And Amelia fixed her airplane!"

"And you don't age on the island!"

"SO she fixed it and we left-"

"But THEN Renee and Ryan and Liz and Hank and Rain and Joe jumped off the airplane!"

"And Galinda and Mark POOFED away!" Fiyero.

"THEN then airplane landed on the MILLENNIUM FALCON!"

"And Miss Britt and Miss Steph fell from the sky!"

"And Elphaba POOFED Michael away, and Peter came in his place!"

"And we found Patty May!"

"He means Padme."

"Oh, and Anakin's good now. And he's alive and he looks like Haden Baboshka!"

"And now we're going to Naboo!"

"Because everyone has the Force!"

"The Push!"

"What?" Daisy looked from me to Brandi to Taylor to Fiyero and back to Brandi again, "I'm really confused now."

"Here," I thrust the computer at her, "Read this. If you don't get it after, you never will."

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE LONG HOURS LATER (HOURS THAT WERE MOSTLY FILLED WITH DARE-LESS TRUTH-OR-DARE, 20-QUESTIONS, WOULD-YOU-RATHER-?, SLEEPING, AND BAKING MORE COOKIES)…<strong>

"CAN'T READ MY- CAN'T READ MY- NO YOU CAN'T READ MY POOOOKER FACE! SHE'S GOT TO LOVE NOBODY!" Fiyero sang while he chomped on another cookie. Not a pretty picture. "PA-PA-PA-POKER FACE! PA-PA-POKER FACE! PA-PA-PA-POKER FACE PA-PA-POKER FACE!"

"Did you steal my iPod?" I asked.

"He's worse than goldenrod," Han commented, and he grabbed some more cookies before retreating into the cockpit.

"THE SHINY GUY?" Fiyero asked a look of terror on his face, crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Ew, use a napkin!" Brandi said.

"So, I think I get it now," Daisy said handing the computer back.

"It took you five hours to read that?" asked Brandi.

"Well, I had to read it more than once,"

"It's totally epic," Fiyero said once he swallowed.

"You," I said, "spent too much time with Ryan. Seriously."

Daisy laughed. Then the ship lurched and Fiyero fell off the chair he was sitting.

"Ow! Do you play the piano?" he exclaimed.

"Um. No," I said.

"EVERY ONE TAKE A SEAT," Han called back from the cockpit, "WE'RE LANDING HERE SOON."

"Will we die?" Fiyero asked Daisy.

"How should I know? I just got here!"

"Hey," Luke walked in, "Who's this?"

"This is Daisy Munroe," Brandi said.

"Why do you people keep changing? And where's Steph and Britt?" Luke said throwing his hands up in the air.

"They decided to stay back on the Star Destroyer," Taylor said, choosing to answer the second question.

"What's in this closet?" Fiyero said, opening a door, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" a tall-ish teenage boy said stepping out of the closet.

"AJ!" Daisy cried, "What are you doing here?"

"AJ?" Brandi looked too.

"Who's AJ?" I asked.

Luke threw his hands up again, "WHO'S THIS?"

"Um, AJ, apparently," Taylor said.

"AJ is this guy," Brandi said, "Who takes highland dancing."

"Another dancer!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yep!" Daisy said, smiling at AJ.

"Where am I?" AJ said again.

"Here," I thrust the computer at him, "Read this. It will explain all."

* * *

><p><strong>ON NABOO, by Elphaba Thropp<strong>

Anakin and Padme took us to this beautiful beach villa in the country side.

"Oooooh, it's prettier in person!" Taylor exclaimed.

We took a long boat out to the villa and unloaded our stuff, which was about nothing thanks to those handy bags that hold everything and yet still are virtually weightless. The beach villa place was HUGE! Padme lead the girls ("the girls" being Taylor, Daisy, Brandi and Meg) to this room with a lot of windows and four perfectly made full beds.

"You four can stay here," She said, "and the boys are across the hall. Carl and Summer- are you feeling okay, honey? Yes, alright, you two are in this room."

She pointed to a nice room with yellow walls and a large king-sized bed.

"Amelia, you are over here with Elphaba and Maureen," she lead us to a room much like the girls' but with three beds.

"Lane, Brad, Peter, and AJ? You're in this room. Fiyero and Luke, sweetheart?"

"Yes mom?"

"You two are in here," Padme pointed them into a room painted- oh joy, _green._

"My favorite color!" Fiyero exclaimed, "Now I can always think of you before I fall asleep, Elphaba!"

"Oh. Joy," I said.

"Han, you are down here and Leia you are across the hall,"

"I'm fine in the falcon, Mrs. Luke's Mom," Han said.

"_Han,_"

"Uh, here works too, I mean. I'm fine in the falcon, but here works too."

"Oh good! Dinner will be sent to your rooms and breakfast will be served promptly at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. After breakfast I want to see the girls in my boutique for your fittings!" Padme said smiling.

"What fittings?" Daisy asked.

"I am holding a masquerade ball in a week! You all will be the guests of honor! BUT, we need to find dresses for all of you!"

"Okaayyy…" Brandi said.

"Sounds fun," Meg agreed.

"I guess we'd better go to our rooms?" Taylor said, "To have dinner?"

"Yeah," said Daisy.

So everyone went back to their rooms. I dropped by bag on my bed and sat down next to it. Maureen started unpacking her things, or lack thereof.

"So I only have one pair of leather leggings, and one lace tank top and two hot pink bras!" she exclaimed. Amelia looked at her oddly.

"You wear strange clothes there, missy," she said.

"Do you like that, Miss Amelia?" Maureen flirted.

"It is quite scandalous," Amelia replied coolly.

"Humph."

* * *

><p><strong>FITTINGS as recorded by Meg Zhong<strong>

After dinner and sleeping and breakfast, all us girls piled down to Padme's boutique. Summer still wasn't feeling well.

"I don't how I'll be able to hold it together," she said.

"Down worry, I'll have you go first," Padme said leading her away, I followed, "I have a dress here I thought up just for you."

"You four in here," Leia said pulling us to a dressing room across the hall, "Mom came up with several dresses of you to try."

Taylor grabbed a tiny, ice green dress and started changing, Brandi took a blue one that was very '20s-ish and Daisy took a yellow dress that stared out fitted and then poofed out. I took an off-white one that flared out when I twirled.

"How's this?" I said a moment later, stepping out of the dressing room. Summer was already dressed and standing on a circular stand in the middle of the room.

"Wow, Summer! You look amazing!" I said as Taylor, Daisy and Brandi came out.

Summer's dress was black and form fitting until her knees. Then the dress flared out in a poofy, gauzy mess. It was strapless and silky and gorgeous, but looked a lot like a strapless version of Morticia-from-the-Addams-Family dress.

"I don't know," Summer put a hand on her stomach and looked at Padme, "Do you think it's too tight? When is this ball?"

"Only in a week, nothing much will change," Padme said.

"I'm not sure, maybe something less… tight."

"But you look awesome!" Taylor interjected.

"Carl will LOVE it," Brandi added. Daisy poked her in the ribs.

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fine," Padme said patting Summer's arm, "What about you girls?"

"I don't think I like this one," Daisy said, pulling on the hem.

"How about this one?" Padme held out a lighter yellow dress.

"That's perfect!"

"Mom? How's this?" Leia stepped out of the dressing room wearing a floor length forest green dress that dipped dangerously low in the back.

"Wow," us girls said in unison.

Then Maureen came out wearing a deep blue dress that fell a few inches short of her knees and glittered playfully. Elphaba, too, exited her room wearing a pitch black dress with a slit up to there.

"Wow," we said again.

"Well, I think you've all found your dresses," Padme said looking around appraisingly.

"What are you going to wear?" Taylor asked her.

"It's a surpise," Padme said smiling.

* * *

><p>YO YO YO! Guess who this is! ... oh come on! Guess! But you can't guess! Nope, I'm SURE you can't guess who this is!<p>

IT'S FIYERO! Haha! I bet you got it wrong!

Well, it's been FIVE WHOLE DAYS since anyone wrote last! and NOTHING has happened. Okay... something happened, it just wasn't very interesting. Everyone just had light saber training lessons and dance lessons and had a whole bunch of bad dreams.

A LOT of bad dreams. Like, we are all screaming in our sleep. Han says his dreams are about snakes. Amelia can't remember her dreams. Summer says her dreams are just this big black thing enveloping everything. Meg won't say what hers are. Padme says her dreams are about drowning. Carl said he keeps seeing Summer getting taken away from him. Elphaba says in hers everyone slowly disappears and right when she tries to save one of us she gets stabbed in the back. AJ says he dreams about falling and falling and just when he hits the bottom, he wakes up.

Mine are scary. Really scary. My dreams are about a giant fire killing everyone. SCARY.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP EIGHT THINGS BRANDI HATES: BY BRANDI<strong>

1. Broccoli

2. Disruptive People

3. Rumor Spreaders

4. (Untrue) Stereotypes

5. Stalkers (Mostly, but not all the time)

6. Bad grammar in books and/or Fan Fiction

7. Spelling in the English language

8. People who give me way to much or to little food!

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP FIVE THINGS TAYLOR HATES: BY TAYLOR<strong>

1. Pizza

2. When someone texts you and you text back two seconds later and then they don't text you again until the next day.

3. Ducks, man I hate ducks.

4. People who can't remember the dance and do it wrong and so the wrong becomes the new right because everyone but me is doing it wrong!

5. Roller Skating

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP ELEVEN THINGS MEG HATES: BY MEG<strong>

1. Fish guts

2. People who talk like this: "Like, OMG. I totally, like, just chipped my manicure! Like, seriously, you know? I'm just sayin'"

3. Logarithms

4. Graphing. ANYTHING.

5. Swearing

6. Bitter Melon

7. When people say a word ending in 'ing' and they drop the 'g'!

8. Star Trek

9. When people think I'm younger than I am.

10. Barbequing

11. The song "Sexy and I know it"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, short chapter, I know. But I just got a new computer so now i can type on a lickity-split one instead of a takes-two-hours-to-open-the-darn-word-prosseser one! Summer?<strong>

**Summer: Jedi Annie Scrambler doesn't own Star Wars or Wicked or RENT. Wait, why do we always say that?  
><strong>

**JAS: So I don't get in trouble!  
><strong>

**Summer: Oh... I still don't get it.  
><strong>

**JAS: Yeah. that's fine.  
><strong>

**Taylor: Cookies for all who review!  
><strong>

**Brandi: and welcome to the party Phantom! I like your name!  
><strong>

**Meg: She would. Brandi likes Phantom of the Opera.  
><strong>


	9. The masquerade, a picnic, and a travesty

**CHAPTER NINE: THE MASQUERADE, A PICNIC, AND A TRAVESTY **

It's the night of the masquerade! I'm so excited! I'm so excited! It's been a WHOLE WEEK since I last wrote about our nightmares and such. All the dudes got their suits and tuxedoes today before breakfast. I think Patty May is afraid we'll spill or something, but he does NOT have to worry because THIS DUDE is NOT the spilling kind!

LASUWD(^H7873240KGS*T29!%$

Oops. I dropped the computer, but no worries! Everything is hunk-dory! (I LOVE LOVE LOVE that phrase! Hunky-dory! Hunky-dory!) I wanted a blue suit but Elphaba said, "No Fiyero, a baby blue suit would be tacky and call too much undue attention and then I would have to act as if I'd never met you."

So I can't wear a blue suit.

But on the bright side, the ball is a GREAT time to spy on everyone doing their mucho romantic things in dark corners and under staircases and in secret gardens! So now I am putting on my (non-blue) suit and heading down to the ballroom with my data-whats-a-maggiger-pad-thing.

LATER…

THE BALL IS IN FULL SWING! Literally! Patty May's dress is pink-ish-orange and looks as if it would blow off with a sneeze! She's dancing with Annie Kind. Now Luke is cutting in. And she's dancing with Luke now.

Amelia is wearing a silvery white dress that hangs completely strait and has flippy, tinselly, fringe. She's dancing with some dignitary that Patty May invited here.

Han has only danced with three people, Leia Summer and Amelia. Leia, by the way, is wearing looong dark green dress that dips all the way to the small of her back. Han glares at anyone who dances with her, except for Luke.

You know, talking about everyone's clothes and what they're doing makes me feel like one of those celebrity shows I was watching back on the island. Those gossipy shows always came on after Glee.

Summer is wearing a black, black, black dress that fits like a glove. And for once she isn't throwing up! She's had this nasty flu-bug thing since we got here. She's been dancing with everyone, but mostly Carl.

Maureen has been dancing with any who will dance with her. Seriously.

The girls (Daisy, Taylor, Brandi, and Meg) have been kinda dancing with their boyfriends, kinda flirting around the edges watching the adults dance while giggling. The boys have been doing the same things minus the giggling.

Oooohhh! Now Elphaba is coming closer. She's wearing the most beautified black dress with a slit all the way up her leg… wow. Now she's coming towards my hiding place and-

**Elphaba: what are you doing?**

**Fiyero: Um. Spying?**

**Elphaba: is that a question? Or a statement?**

**Fiyero: um. Statement?**

**Elphaba: now was THAT a question or a… oh never mind. Put that away.**

**Fiyero: what? Why?**

**Elphaba: I want to dance.**

* * *

><p>Hey. This is Meg. I haven't had very much sleep lately, so I might not be able to form coherent sentences. No one's really had much sleep the masquerade two days ago. Our nightmares have been getting so bad, no one really has been sleeping at all. Luke called a meeting about the whole dreams thing. I'm in the banquet hall (where we hold the meetings) right now. Okay, Luke and Anakin are starting.<p>

**Luke:** Thank you all for coming. I called you here today because- hey, where's mom and Summer?

**Carl: **Summer still isn't feeling well, so Padme is with her.

**Taylor:** Oh no! Is it still the stomach flu thing?

**Carl: **Yeah. It hasn't gotten better. Aren't these things supposed to go away after a few days?

**Meg:** Normally flus should only last about a week.

**Anakin:** Ahem.

**Luke:** What? Oh right. I called you here today to discuss the nightmare we all have been having. Dad thinks it has to do with the force.

**Han:** Whao, whoa, whoa, wait kid. I don't have the Force and I'm having these dreams too!

**Luke:** Yes, Han, we know. We think that there is an evil presence, one stronger than even the Emperor himself, on Naboo.

**Anakin:** We think that this evil presence is out to get us.

***Collective gasp***

**Luke:** Yes. Do you know of any one, or group of people, that could be possibly after you? Anyone who doesn't like you in the least bit, anyone at all.

***Collectively everyone shakes their head***

**Anakin:** Well, if anyone thinks of anything, please don't hesitate to tell one of us.

**Daisy:** What do you think it is?

**Meg: **Lizzie. She's the source of all things evil.

**Taylor:** Meg! It's not Lizzie!

**Brandi:** She moved to Denmark, right?

**Meg: **I thought it was Norway.

**Taylor:** No, that was Ron Stoppable in that one Kim Possible movie.

**Meg:** Ooohh, riiight.

**Brandi:** Maybe it's the Circle.

**Daisy:** Brandi! It is not the Circle!

**Brandi:** Well, a girl can dream!

* * *

><p><strong>THE PICNIC BY FIYERO<strong>

SO! We decided to go on a picnic to take the whole there-is-a-big-evil-thing-out-to-get-you thing off our minds! It was FUN FUN FUN! Meg and Daisy pack the lunch, Taylor brought music (her qPod thing), Peter and AJ organized games, and Lane and Carl drove the hoover car things out to the country side. Yes it was awesome.

We even went swimming! Okay, not Fae, she hates the water. But Meg and Brandi and AJ and Lane and Taylor and Daisy and Peter and Summer and Brad and Carl did.

"OHMIGOSH! That's cold!" Taylor cried, sticking her toe in. But then Peter picked her up and threw her in the water! "AAAHH! PETER! OHMIGOSH. YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

"Don't even think about it," Meg and Summer said in unison, then laughed.

Brandi, Daisy, Meg and the rest of them got in on their own, "Oh man. It _is_ cold!"

"So bloody cold!" Brandi agreed.

"I can't swim!" Summer said, standing ankle deep.

"Don't worry, Sum," Carl said picking her up, Summer squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I got you."

"Wanna race?" Daisy asked AJ and Brandi.

"Okay!" "Sure!" they cried and dove under the water.

"Now, Elphie," I turned to the girl sitting next to me, "We are alone."

"No we're not," my beautified flower said, glaring at me, "Everyone is right there."

"But they are not near us!"

"Well, we're not alone."

"So… I guess that means you don't want to make out?"

"No. Not right now, Yero."

"Aw."

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP FIVE THINGS DAISY HATES, BY DAISY<strong>

1. Artichokes

2. Avocados

3. Creepy people, like stalkers

4. Overcooked Vegetables

5. MOVING

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP TEN THINGS ELPHABA HATES, BY ELPHABA AS TOLD TO FIYERO<strong>

1. When people abuse Animals or animals. It's just so wrong.

2. The color pink. Don't say it, I know you're going to say "but it goes good with green!" but that isn't even correct grammar!

3. The word moist

4. People who don't think education is important! I mean, what are you without knowledge?

5. Mooing. Soooo annoying.

6. Little farm girls who fly houses? Fiyero, whatever gave you that idea? Don't put that down! What are you doing?

7. People who say I'm wicked just because of my skin color. There are better reasons than that!

8. People who assume I like the color green. Do YOU like that peachy skin color?

9. Water.

10. Ugly hats. And by ugly I mean big and poufy and pink. Look, if it's a hat Galinda wears I probably hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP SIX THINGS SUMMER HATES, BY SUMMER<strong>

1. Throwing up. After two weeks it gets kinda old.

2. When people are not nice

3. Running out of chocolate

4. People who hate people, they are the unluckiest people of all

5. When people don't pay attention in dance class

6. The color orange

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Toaster and the Coffee Machine, by Meg<strong>_

Once upon a time there was a toaster named Gary who lived on a counter top. Gary was madly in love with a coffee machine named Clarisse. But alas! Clarisse was in love with the big, burly washing machine, Duke. Then one day, Clarisse ran off with Duke and Gary was so sad that he threw himself into the sink which was filled with soapy water. Gary, being only a toaster, short-circuited and died. His last words were, "BLUUUB! BLUB! BOOOOG!"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Several letters exchanged in the afternoon after the picnic and let before dinner but AFTER Meg sent Fiyero and everyone else her toaster story:<strong>

Dear Meg, I know you are trying to humanize (do you like that word? Elphie taught it to me!) the toasters of the world, but that doesn't block out the fact that toasters are indeed (do you like that word? Elphie taught me that one too!) EVIL. Toasters are very very evil! EVIL INDEED. Just this afternoon the one in Patty May's kitchen tried to KILL ME. Yes! INDEED. Yours Truly, Fiyero

Dear Fiyero, Indeed, I was trying to humanize (Yes! I like this word! Isn't it _swell_?) toasters for you. I wanted you to see that toasters have feelings too and maybe, just maybe, you did something to that poor toaster in Padme's (NOT Patty May, PADME) kitchen that made it not like you. Not-Really-Yours-Lane's-Really, Meg

Dear Meg and Fiyero, you are both crazy. Crazier than Summer. Brandi

Dear Brandi, I am not crazy! Don't you call a sick woman crazy! Love, Summer

Dear Brandi, Did you get that? Summer isn't crazy, she's _sick._ Meg

Dear Meg, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE TOASTER! IT TRIED TO KILL ME! THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I'D EVER SEEN IT BEFORE! Fiyero

Dear Meg and Brandi, that didn't come out right. Love, Summer

You are all crazy. Taylor

Dear Taylor, PLAY BY THE RULES! YOU MUST WRITE IN LETTER FORMAT! Meg and Brandi

Dear everyone, I'm with Taylor on this one, you ARE all crazy. Daisy

Dear Fiyero, Maybe the toaster has some unresolved childhood issues. Meg

Dear Taylor, HA! Daisy did it right! Meg

Dear Meg and Brandi, I meant I wasn't feeling well sick, not crazy/disturbed sick! Love Summer

Dear Brandi and Meg, Is this better? Taylor

Dear Meg, I think that toaster is out to get us all! I should tell Anakin! Fiyero

Dear Summer, How are you feeling? Taylor

Dear Taylor, sick, in the stomach-flu-way. Love, Summer

Dear Fiyero, really? You think the toaster is that evil? Have you ever considered that he was just trying to be funny? What with throwing the hot toast in your face, and all? Maybe he secretly has a crush on Daisy and he was trying to make her laugh. Meg

Dear Meg, WHAT? The toaster does not have a crush on me! Daisy

Dear Daisy, you asked him? Oh that's good, appliance-human relationships never work out right. Meg

Dear Meg, forget Summer, you are the crazy one. Brandi, Taylor, and Daisy

Dear Carl, may I please talk to you after dinner? It's very important. Love forever, Summer

Dear Summer, of course! Love Carl

Dear Meg, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, THE TOASTER IS EVIL. EVIL I TELL YOU! EEEVVVIIIILLLLL! Fiyero

Dear Brandi, Taylor, and Daisy, what about Fiyero? Crazy INDEED! Meg

* * *

><p>Right now Daisy, Taylor, Brandi and I are sitting in the drawing room talking and watching out the window. Oh look, there's Summer and Carl! It looks like they're talking… and walking… and now they've stopped.<p>

**Taylor: So then he took my hand and said-**

**Meg: are they arguing?**

**Daisy: What?**

**Meg: Summer and Carl out there!**

**Taylor: They're just talking.**

**Brandi: No, I'm with Meg. That looks like arguing.**

**Daisy: Geeze, Summer looks mad.**

**Meg: But Summer is never mad!**

**Taylor: and never at Carl!**

**Brandi: and now Carl's yelling!**

**Meg: And Summer's yelling! Oh no!**

**Daisy: He turned away…**

**Taylor: She's crying!**

**Meg: *GASP***

**Brandi: OHMIGOSH! THE SUPPORT BEAM! IT'S COMING LOSE-!**

Oh my gosh. The beam. It fell on Carl. He's unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL! What will happen next? AAAAHHHH! Anyway, i wrote a whole bloody chapter in a day! Yay me! I don't own Wicked RENT or Star Wars. Yep. PLEASE REVIEW! ~JAS<strong>


	10. And you are?

**CHAPTER TEN: AND… WHO ARE YOU?**

Okay. Okay. We're good. Everything's good. Like they say in RENT, _We're okaaaayyyyy._ All that's happened is Summer and Carl got into a fight and a ceiling support beam fell on his head and knocked him unconscious.

That's all. It's not like I'm freaking out or anything.

Yeah. Right.

**Taylor: Meg. Stop it. You're going to hyperventilate.**

**Meg: I'm *GASP* Fine. *GASP***

**Brandi: Do you think he's going to be okay?**

**Taylor: I… I think so. I can't feel anything.**

**Summer: *SOBS***

**Padme: It's okay honey.**

**Daisy: I can feel someone freaking out.**

**Meg: That's like everyone in the room. I can feel it too.**

**Summer: *SOBS HARDER***

**Padme: *TO US* Stop it girls! You're freaking her out! *TO SUMMER* Everything is going to be okay…**

**Daisy: Sorry.**

Everything's good. Everything's fine. OMG ELPHABA JUST CAME OUT OF MED BAY ROOM THAT CARL IS IN!

**Elphaba: He's in stable condition, in fact, it seems as if he's going to wake up soon. Maybe you should go in there, Summer.**

Summer is getting up and walking in. See? Everything is going to be okay, no need to freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP EIGHT THINGS FIYERO HATES, WRITTEN BY HIS-AWESOMENESS, FIYERO:<strong>

1. Fire *SHUTTERS*

2. Ladybugs

3. Toasters that are evil

4. Sand, it's rough and course and gets everywhere!

5. The word "work"

6. When Galinda tries to paint my nails

7. NO DANCING!

8. When people get hit in the head and get amnesia and wake up really mean.

* * *

><p>Some weird little girl with glasses handed me this laptop and said, "It will help you get better if you write down everything you know-slash-remember. EVERYTHING. And it was really mean of you to yell at Summer and make her cry. I would totally whack you, but you're in a hospital."<p>

So, everything I remember:

I remember waking up. I just came out of this dark place and into a bright room. The room was white and full of light, that's what I first thought. I saw a woman sitting to my left. She was pretty but had been crying. She had shoulder length brown hair and a cute nose.

"Honey? Carl? How do you feel?" she said. There was another woman standing over the younger ladies shoulder. She too had brown hair, but was older.

"Where am I?" I asked, "Who are you?"

"Carl?" the younger lady said.

"You're in a hospital," the older woman said.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"What?" the younger said.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?"

"You don't know who I am?" the younger woman looked like she was going to cry.

"NO!"

"Carl… I'm- I'm your wife."

"What? No! I don't know who you are!"

"Carl!" she cried, then softer, "please."

"Please what? I don't know who you are! I don't know where I am! I don't even know who I am! Is my name Carl? Is that why you keep calling me that? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The younger girl burst out crying and the older one pulled her away.

"You really don't remember anything?" the older asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" I yelled and the girl who claimed to be my wife shuttered.

Then this gold robot came waddling in, "Greeting," he said, "I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations."

"Do you know where I am?" I asked.

"You are on Naboo, five hundred miles south of the city of Theed, in a beach house owned by Padme Naberrie Amidala-Skywalker of Naboo," the prissy robot said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Oh dear. You really don't know? Mistress Padme said as much. Well, you are Carl Jacobson of Earth."

"And who was the girl? The younger, crying one?"

"Oh dear. That, Master Jacobson, was Summer Jacobson, your wife."

"I'm too young to be married! That can't be right!"

"I am afraid it is right, Master Jacobson. Yesterday, before your accident, you seemed very much in love with Mistress Jacobson, and she with you."

Then a young man wearing brown robes walked in. He had blonde hair and a metal thing strapped to his waist.

"How's he doing threepio?" the man asked.

"His vital signs are quite normal, Master Luke. He should be ready for release tomorrow morning! But there is one problem…"

"What is it threepio?" the man asked, glancing at me.

"He doesn't seem to remember anything, not even Mistress Jacobson."

"Really?" the man turned to me, "You have amnesia?"

"I don't remember," I said, wryly.

He smiled, "I'm glad you still retained your sense of humor, Carl. But you should rest now. Maybe your memory will come with the new day."

Then he left and so did the robot. A few minutes later that weird little girl came in and handed me the computer. That's all I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP THIRTEEN THINGS HAN SOLO HATES, BY HAN SOLO AS TO TOLD TO MEG ZHONG<strong>

1. Blue milk

2. When Leia's hair clogs up the shower drain

3. Having to stay here on Naboo with the kid's crazy old man

4. The color pink

5. Angry Wookies

6. Hungry Wookies

7. The Empire

8. The Emperor

9. When you _think_ you've killed the bad guy and then they come back and shoot you in the back a few years later!

10. Hutts, man I hate Hutts

11. Snakes *SHUTTERS*

12. When people insult my baby *PATS WALL OF FALCON*

13. Those evil Darth-y people. Yeah, Sith, right.

* * *

><p>OMG. This is FIYERO! And you will never guess what just happened! It was at breakfast today, after we'd finished eating, Luke grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her to the front of the room.<p>

"Amelia Earhart," he said, getting down on one knee, "Knowing you those past few day, well, they've been the best few days of my life. I'm drawn to your sense of adventure and lust for knowledge and to your great beauty. Would you make me the happiest man in the galaxy by marrying me?"

"Yes!" Amelia cried, "Yes Luke Skywalker, I'll marry you!"

Then they kissed! AW! Isn't that the most romantic thing!

"We're going to have a wedding!" Taylor cried.

"Luke Skywalker and Amelia Earhart," Daisy shook her head, "Who would have guessed?"

"Wow," Meg said.

"Okay, so she's a half-blood and a Gallagher and part of that 39 Clues family and now a SKYWALKER? Geeze, some people get all the luck," agreed Brandi.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TOP TEN THING MAUREEN HATES, BY MAUREEN AS TOLD TO FIYERO AND MEG:<strong>

1. Stuck up, egotistical yuppies who live life as a lap dog to a daughter of the revolution. Like Benny.

2. Although, Benny is kinda cute.

3. Not that I like him. I have pookie.

4. Pookie being Joanne, not awkward Marky.

5. Poor Marky. I hope I didn't break his tender heart to badly when I left him for my pookie.

6. Pookie is too sensitive and tightly wound, though. Not like Marky wasn't.

7. Lando's kinda cute.

8. Well he was until that Brad punk chopped off his leg.

9. Maybe I could date him as a community project, "Date the Crippled"

10. Date Lando, not Brad. Maybe Benny…

**Meg: This really wasn't a list.**

**Fiyero: yeah, that didn't work…**

* * *

><p>Hello. This is Carl again. I guess I'll just have to except that that is my name because everyone keeps calling me it. (If I could choose my own name though, I think it would be Jake, I like that name.)<p>

The crying girl is back. Summer is what the gold robot said her name is. She's not crying anymore, though, now she just looks worried and pained.

"See-threepio says you can be released from the med bay soon," she says, "They say you can leave within the hour if you want."

"Okay," I grunt.

"You'll still need lots of rest, though. But it will be nicer to have it in in your own bed, instead of a cold hospital, hu?"

I shrug.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"No."

"I'm Summer."

"That's what the gold guy said."

"You… I'm… we're… Did threepio tell you anything else about me?"

"He said we were married!" I say, "But that's crazy right? He's just kidding, isn't he? I mean, we're both too young to be married!"

She looks at her hands. She turns the diamond ring around her finger.

"I mean, I want to have a life! See the world! I can't be tied down right now," I say too loudly.

"You don't know what you're saying, Carl! You don't remember anything, how can you want to see the world? You don't even know where you are! Or what all has happened!" she snaps finally, she face turns pink.

Then, suddenly, I hear a voice in my mind. It's a young girl's voice and she says, _She's pretty__,__ isn't she?_

"Carl? What's wrong?" Summer says.

"Nothing," I say, then think, _Who are you?_

_You may call me Lizzie. I have your memories._

"What?" I cry.

"I didn't say anything," Summer says staring, "Carl? Carl, what going on?"

"Nothing."

_You want to remember, don't you?_

_Yes,_ I think back.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed by an image. I'm submerged in it, and the hospital room fades away. The vision is of Summer, she's lying next to me in bed. The room we're in isn't any room I've seen before. It's full of early morning light. She giggles; I push away her hair. And that's it. It's a single memory that I can't place.

"Carl?" Summer is freaking out, "Anakin! Padme! Someone!"

_I have the rest… Come, find me… I'll show you how to find your memories again. I'll show you how to unlock the secrets of the universe and how to safeguard the ones you love…_

* * *

><p><strong>LATER…<strong>

This is Meg! And I am sitting on my bed in our room. Our ('us' being Daisy, Taylor, and Brandi) room is really nice, actually. I don't think I've talked about it. It's painted baby blue and has four double beds with dark blue comforters and sheets. Windows completely line one wall- the beds are lined up in the middle of the room- and dresser/chest things are at the head of each bed. We sleep in this order: Taylor is against the left-most wall, then me, then Daisy, then Brandi ageist the right-most wall. There's a nice sized bathroom-

Someone's knocking on our door. Oh, okay, Daisy's got it.

**Daisy: Oh, hey Summer. How are you?**

**Taylor (From bathroom): Summer's here?**

**Brandi (From her bed): Yes.**

**Summer (From doorway): Lonely. What color is 'lonely****'?**

**Daisy: What?**

**Meg (me!): Some emotions have colors; blue is sad, red-angry, green is envy. You get it.**

**Daisy (to Summer): I don't think lonely has a color.**

**Summer: Can't we assign it one?**

**Meg: Sure. What color's lonely?**

**Brandi: Orange doesn't rhyme with anything, it's probably lonely.**

**Daisy: Care to come in?**

**Meg: You look positively orange with loneliness… no, that'll never catch on.**

**Summer (sitting down on the foot of my bed): I hate orange.**

**Taylor: You guys are so weird.**

LATER STILL…

It's really late now, Summer asked to sleep here for a while until things with Carl settle down. According to Anakin, he's having Force visions and having communications with someone unknown through the Force. It's creeping Summer out. Anyway, we pushed all our beds together and that works quite nicely. Summer is asleep between Taylor and I, so now the order goes like this: Taylor, Summer, me, Brandi, Daisy.

Taylor is checking her texts on her datapad, Summer is asleep, I'm writing this, Brandi is reading and Daisy is, too asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, I know, short chapter. But a lot of stuff happens in the next chapter. (<strong>_**Okay…**_** Not a lot of stuff, but important stuff. IMPORTAINT.) Maureen?**

**Maureen: **_**I**_** like orange.**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Okay, that's nice. Disclaimer please?**

**Maureen: I dreamed a dream in time gone by…**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: OMG! DID ANYONE HEAR ABOUT THE **_**LES MIZ**_** MUSICAL MOVIE THEY'RE MAKING? With Hugh Jackman and Anne Hathaway and Samantha Barks and Amanda Seyfried? **

**Maureen: …No.**

**JAS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Meg: While JAS goes off on another fangirling-spree, I'm supposed to tell Phantom that yes, we know you're The Electric Phantom, and JAS read **_**Words Have Power**_** RIGHT after you asked her if she did. And she also said that… *rereads notes* HOLY CRAP! SUMMER'S PREGNANT? Oh…. No… wait… that's just a rumor… okay. I'm good now. I can neither confirm nor deny if Summer Jacobson is with child- HEY, who wrote this? *SHAKES PAPER***

**Brandi: I think JAS did.**

**Meg: It sounds like a White House press release. 'I can neither confirm nor deny if Summer Jacobson is with child'. It sounds so stiff.**

**Summer: Are you talking about me?**

**Meg, Taylor, Brandi, and Daisy: NO.**

**JAS: ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LEAVE! Not you Maureen! Okay, so scripting them did not work. MAUREEN?**

**Maureen: Oh, **_**oh-kay!**_** So I own not a notion, I escape and gape, content. I don't own emotion, I RENT!**

**JAS: THANK YOU! I don't own Wicked, RENT, or Star Wars. All you review get… um…**

**Summer: Cheese and Sprinkles!**

**JAS: Random much?**

**Summer: But it sounds good! Oh oh! OR Pickles and CHOCOLATE!**

**JAS: We want them to review! Not run for the hills! Okay, all who review get brownies!**

**Summer: And kimchee?**

**JAS: No. Also, Taylor, I forgot to ask "Summer" if she hates orange. I'll do it Saturday.  
><strong>

**Summer: What do you mean, "Summer"?  
><strong>

**JAS and Meg and Tayor: OH NOTHING.  
><strong>


	11. Battling Toaster and Voices in my Head

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: BATTLING TOASTERS AND THOSE VOICES IN MY HEAD**

Today I am laying siege (Do you like that word? Elphaba taught me) to the toaster. Because it is evil! INDEED! Meg insists that it is not evil, but it is! I will engage in a BATTLE with the TOASTER! HAHA!

I am now hiding beneath the counter. The toaster is firing with all its might! HA! That will not stop me! Butter and flying pieces of hot, burnt bread will not stop FIYERO! HAH!

Now I just threw an ORANGE at the EVIL, EVIL INDEED, TOASTER. It is hurling more toast at me but it WILL NOT WIN! Fiyero will win! FIYERO! (That's me)

Oh no! The toaster has thrown the orange back! And IT'S ON FIRE! AAAAHHHHHH! THE ORANGE IS ON FIRE! ON FIRE! ON FIRE! HELP! HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!

…

…

…

This is Elphaba. I have no clue how Fiyero set the orange on fire- he claims it was the toaster of all things- but I have put it out again. All is well.

* * *

><p><strong>CARL…<strong>

Lizzie keeps talking to me in my head. _You want more, don't you?_ She asks.

_Yes,_ I think back, _I want to remember._

_I can't give you it all yet,_ she says, _but here's just a little._

Then I see Summer. We're by the water, in a place that doesn't look anything like Naboo. There's a building behind me and trees every once and a while. Summer is laughing and I'm trying to catch her. The sun is low in the sky, late afternoon. Then, as suddenly as it came, the image is gone.

_No!_

_I can't give you it all-_

_Why not!_ I demand.

_Because there are bad things too. Too much of your memory at once will hurt you. The people around you, they are not all good. In fact, most are bad. Only I know good._

_But what about Summer? Does she know we're in danger? Or is she bad too?_

_She is good,_ the young girl's voice tells me, _but she is so good she is blinded to the bad people around her. I have a family, a family that is good. Come to us, we can keep the two of you safe from the bad that there is…_

_But-_ I begin.

_We have a plan, a plan to stop the bad and take control of everything. Once we have control, everyone will be safe. But Summer has a special key to achieving this._

_Summer?_

_Yes. We need her._

Another image fills my mind. Summer again, but she is asleep and I'm carrying her. Then it's gone.

_You love her,_ the voice says.

… _yes, I think I do._

_Good,_ she says, _come to me and I can teach you how to protect her._

* * *

><p><strong>LETTERS TO THE TOASTER FROM FIYERO:<strong>

Dear Toaster, you are evil. Indeed. But now Elphaba thinks I'm lying when I tell her that you set the orange on fire, not me. Could you please tell her that YOU set the orange on FIRE, not ME? Thank you, Fiyero

Dear Toaster, you didn't tell Elphaba that you did it. She told Meg and Daisy and Taylor and Brandi that I am crazy. They said "yes, we know." EVIL! Love Fiyero

Dear Toaster, I decided to write you another letter while I am on my spying route. Here is what I have learned so far: 1) I am not the only crazy one! I heard Annie Kind tell Patty May that Carl hears things and sees Push visions 2) Summer is still sick 3) the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain. Fiyero

Dear Toaster, WHY WON'T YOU WRITE ME BACK? Fiyero

Dear Toaster, Meg says toaster can't write back, because they lack hands and they lack know how. I said comments like that can make an enemy out of a bread-heating-device. Meg said that "bread heating device" was a derogatory term and that the toaster was probably more mad at me now than ever. I said that how would the toaster know if no one ever told him? And SHE said you would know. Because you're like that. So, are you like that? Fiyero

Dear Toaster, you probably already know this (because you can see all) but right now I am spying on Daisy and AJ. They are making out in the library. Actually, they aren't the only ones, Brandi and Brad are in the library too, but they're arguing. And Daisy and AJ are still making out. Brandi and Brad? Arguing. Daisy and AJ? Making out. Hun, I wonder what everyone else is doing. More later! Fiyero

Dear Toaster, maybe Meg is right; maybe you will never write back to me because you can't. or maybe you just hate me. Fiyero P.S. I think it's the second one.

Dear Toaster, WHY DO YOU HATE ME? Fiyero

Dear Toaster, okay, right now, I am spying on Han and Leia, who are making out. IS THAT ALL THESE PEOPLE DO? I guess you wouldn't know, or maybe you would since (according to Meg) you are "Just like that." Okay. Now I am spying on Summer and Taylor and Meg. They are in the younger girls' room. They are watching something on Taylor's datapad. BOORING. Next. Amelia is talking to Padme and Maureen and Elphaba in the big room. I think they are planning Amelia and Luke's wedding! Fun! Maybe I should go offer my WONDERFUL advice! What do you think? Fiyero

Dear Toaster, oh yeah. I forgot you hate me and won't write back. Fiyero

Dear Toaster, it IS unresolved childhood issues, isn't it? Fiyero

Dear Toaster, this isn't working- the constant need of letter and all my time. You're just too needy for me. It's not you, it's me, really. I think we should break this off before it goes too far. THAT'S IT. I'm dumping you. Have a nice life. Fiyero

* * *

><p><strong>Later... <strong>

Summer is kinda freaking out right now. And not in her normal way, in a bad way. Everything has been crazy with her since Carl got ka-bonked on the noggin. Crazier than normal, I mean. But after dinner today she said that Carl pulled her aside and told her that he has been getting little bits of his memory back and that he's been getting Force visions and that he realizes that he loves her and that they aren't safe here, with us. She said he said that he knows of some people that can keep them safe and that they should go find them. He says that WE ARE ALL DANGEROUS TO HIM AND SUMMER!

Well, as you can imagine that went over JUST SWELL with Summer and know she's all freaking out in our room with all of us and Padme trying to calm her down.

**Padme: Just take deep breaths Summer, deep breaths. It's all going to be okay. It's just the amnesia talking.**

**Summer: *CRYING* B-but he said he needed to take me away from here b-because everyone would try to h-hurt me! He said w-we w-weren't safe! *CRYING MORE* I just don't underst-stand!**

**Daisy: Do you want something to drink?**

**Summer: N-n-no thanks.**

See what I mean? Anyway, after Carl made this big screech he told Summer that he loved her so, so much and that he needed to keep her safe above all else. Normally, I'd think that that was the cutest thing this side of the galaxy, but then he said that the little girl in his head would help him learn to keep her safe. And that the little girl in his head would help him find a safe place. So, yeah. CREEPY.

**Summer: *CRYING STILL* What did he mean- the little girl in his head? I j-just don't get it!**

**Brandi: Maybe he's hearing voices in his head.**

**Summer: Oh my gosh! *SOBS***

**Padme: It could be just the Force. Anakin says that the Force and all the evil presence we feel could be effecting Carl's brain patterns due to the amnesia.**

**Summer: Ever since the accident, the nightmares just keep getting worse! **

**Taylor: Don't worry, everything will be alright!**

**Padme: Just trust the Force.**

**Meg (ME!): and God. Trust God, Summer.**

* * *

><p><span>Dear Toaster, yes, it's me again. Fiyero, again. I know I said that we were over, but I needed to ask you something. Do you believe in true love? NO! Not for US, silly, silly toaster! Just true love generally. Do you believe in that? Fiyero<span>

_Dear Fiyero, Why are you writing letters to the toaster? Elphaba_

Dear Elphaba, because Meg says that Toaster is probably depressed because no one believes in Toaster and that Toaster needs Toaster's self-esteem boosted. Fiyero

_Dear Fiyero, ever heard of pronouns? "Meg says the Toaster is probably depressed and no one believes in IT and that IT needs ITS self-esteem boosted." And that's just ludicrous. Toasters don't HAVE self-esteem! Elphaba_

Dear Toaster, don't listen to Fae, she's mean sometimes. Fiyero

_Dear Fiyero, DON'T WRITE TO THE TOASTER ABOUT ME! Elphaba_

Dear Elphaba, are you jealous of my relationship with the Toaster? Fiyero

_Dear Fiyero, JEALOUS of a TOASTER? No. You have delusions of grandeur. Elphaba_

**Dear Fiyero and Elphaba, care for some breakfast? MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Toaster**

Dear everyone, TOASTER! IT LIVES! Fiyero

_Dear "Toaster," cut it out AJ! Elphaba_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A MEETING OF THE PEOPLE WHO ATTEND THE 'JOY OF DANCE' STUDIO (JOD FOR SHORT,) AND THEIR FRIENDS, ON THE TOPIC OF SUMMER, CARL, AND THEIR PROBLEMS:<strong>_

This meeting includes Peter, Taylor, Brandi, Brad, Daisy, AJ, Lane, and me- Meg. Taylor called it to order even though I'm usually the one with the meeting that have long titles and suc-

**Taylor: You ARE the one with the long meeting titles! I just said we should talk about Summer and Carl! Not hold a whole meeting!**

Whatever. It's kinda depressing, I mean, if they can't make it can anyone?

**Brad: Maybe it isn't "meant to be."**

**Brandi: Shut up.**

**Meg (Me.): But they are "MEANT TO BE!" It's **_**True love!**_** They're like a- a- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!**

**Taylor: Ew.**

**Daisy: How are they like a **_**peanut butter and jelly sandwich**_**?**

**Meg: Oh EASY. Summer is the Jelly and Carl is the Peanut butter****.**

**AJ: Ooooh-kaaaayyyy… **

**Meg: BECAUSE. Summer is sweet and fruity- or something- like jelly and peanut butter has protein and is strong, like Carl!**

**Brandi: What?**

**Meg: ANNNDDDDD jelly is more delicate and graceful- or something.**

**Lane: What's the bread?**

**Meg: um****…**** THIS ISN****'****T ABOUT BREAD. Why is everything about bread? It' about Summer and Carl! Back to them! **

Back to Summer and Carl.

"What should we do? We have to help them," Brandi said.

Taylor nodded, "Maybe," she said, "We should talk to Carl."

"But he thinks we're evil," Peter pointed out.

"We can prove to him we're not," Daisy offered.

"How?" Lane said, "The man is insane."

"What about these voices he claims to hear? Anyone know anything about that?" AJ asked.

"Summer said he was hearing a little girl's voice," Taylor offered.

"Like a little-little girl? Or little girl in the way that High School seniors call eight graders little?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"What if we talk to Anakin and Padme? Or Leia and Luke?" Daisy said.

"I already talked to Padme," said Taylor, "She says we should just wait it out and trust the force and keep an eye on Carl."

"Leia said pretty much the same thing," I added.

"So we wait," Lane said.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO DAYS LATER:<strong>

Well we waited. And look where THAT got us! Carl has gone missing! Yes, that's right! Gone without a trace! Summer is beside herself with grief. Great. More merry misadventures! Huzzah.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! The bad things just keep coming! LRose000Brandi, Haha, I love your review! Yes Lizzie! Soooo SCARY! Elphaba?**

**Elphaba: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, or Star Wars.**

**Meg: I HAVE ANOTHER PRESS RELEASE! *shakes paper* LRose000/Brandi, Phantom, Daisy and Taylor all get brownies for review the last- and other- chapters! ****…****Wait that's it? WHAT ABOUT SUMMER?**

**JAS: Yes Meg, shut up.**

**Meg: HEY!**

**JAS: All who review get *cyber* Lindt chocolate! *cough, cough***


	12. The Quest for Carl

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE QUEST FOR CARL!**

So Carl went missing last night. Yeah. First he gets hit on the head with a fallen ceiling beam, and then he gets amnesia, after that he claims to hear voices and have visions, THAT leads to mistrust of everyone- save for Summer- and general creepiness. Now he's gone.

Normally I'd say, "Problem solved, no more creepy-dude."

But Summer's sitting in the bathroom crying her eyes out, so, yeah, I can't.

Right now, everyone is searching for him. Amelia, Leia and Maureen are looking in the gardens. Anakin and Luke are searching the outer grounds. Lane and Peter are exploring the attic. AJ and Brad are investigating the basement. Elphaba and Fiyero are hunting through the west wing, Brandi and Daisy the right. Taylor and I are trying to get Summer out of the bathroom and calm her down.

"Summer?" Taylor is calling through the closed- and locked- door, "Summer! Please come out!"

Sobbing can be heard from the inside.

"Summer?" I try, "Will you let us in?"

More sobbing.

"Summer?" Taylor called again, then turned to me, whispering, "do you have a bobby pin?"

I said, "Are you going to pick the lock?"

"Yeah."

"On the desk."

Hope this works!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Toaster, well I've done it now. Elphaba and I were searching for Carl (the guy who hears voices in his head? Yeah, him.) in the west wing when I decided to look through this BIG DARK CLOSET. Then, the door closed behind me, locking me in! Oh no! But the closet is pretty big, even though it's pitch black. Good thing I have my datapad. Fiyero<strong>

**Dear Toaster, there is a scary thing in here with me. It is big and black and… AAAHHHH! Fiyero**

**Dear Toaster, IT'S A VACUUM CLEANER! HELP ME! HELP! Fiyero**

**Dear Toaster, THE VACUUM CLEANER IS TRYING TO KILL ME! WHAT DO I DO? Do I run? Or do I sit still? CAN IT SMELL FEAR? Fiyero**

**Dear Toaster, Look. I'm sorry for all the bad blood, or whatever, but can you please tell me what to do about this vacuum? I mean, you're an appliance, Vacuum's an appliance… maybe you can make sure Vacuum doesn't, you know, EAT ME? Fiyero**

**Dear Vacuum, um. Hi. I'm Fiyero. I don't know if Toaster talked to you, but I mean no harm. Please don't eat me! Fiyero**

**Dear Toaster, It worked! You're little talk with Vacuum worked! He didn't eat me! Thanks, Fiyero**

_Dear Fiyero, you idiot. The door to the closet was a PULL not a PUSH. It wasn't locked AT ALL! Elphaba_

* * *

><p><span>THE QUEST FOR CARL: our searching techniques and such, a transcript of our wanderings recorded by Brandi and Daisy<span>

DAISY: So… Who is this Carl guy again?

BRANDI: Carl is Summer's husband.

DAISY: I wonder where this door goes… oh. A closet. And Summer is..?

BRANDI: There are way too many closets here. Summer is Taylor and Meg's dance teacher.

DAISY: yeah, how many closets do you need?

BRANDI: I know, right? So, AJ…

DAISY: What?

BRANDI: you guys were… in the library.

DAISY: Um, yeah.

BRANDI: Uh-hu.

DAISY: What about you and Brad?

BRANDI: I am so over Brad.

DAISY: What? Really?

BRANDI: Yeah, he's kinda a stalker sometimes, it's annoying.

DAISY: Oh, yeah. What's this? Have you broken up with him yet?

BRANDI: Oh, joy. Another closet. No, not yet.

DAISY: Why are all the rooms CLOSETS?

BRANDI: Don't they have any bedrooms? Or bathrooms?

DAISY: Or hallways? Or stairwells?

BRANDI: Or music rooms.

DAISY: Or… oh look, a closet.

BRANDI: Wow! I thought those were a dying breed!

DAISY: So, when are you going to break up with him?

BRANDI: Who?

DAISY: Brad.

BRANDI: Oh. Him. Right. I don't know. Tonight?

DAISY: Hey look! A bathroom!

BRANDI: Really?

DAISY: Naw, it's a closet.

BRANDI: Bloody 'ell.

* * *

><p>Meg again. Summer finally came out of the bathroom. Now we're all eating dinner because the whole scouring-the-groundsgetting-Summer-out-of-the-bathroom thing took all day.

Oh and Fiyero managed to get locked in a closet with a crazy vacuum or something. Right now, Padme, Leia and Amelia are going over things for her wedding. (Amelia's)

"I can have my seamstress whip something up for you, dear," Padme is saying, "We can have a fitting tomorrow, Force willing."

"Who do you want in your wedding party?" Maureen asked.

"I asked Han to be my best man," Luke said, "And Lane, Peter and AJ said they'd be my groomsmen."

"What about Brad?" AJ just asked.

"I don't want to be in the wedding," Brad is now saying, "I get stage fright."

"Stage fright?" this is Brandi, "You take dance!"

Brad shrugs.

"And what about you?" Anakin asks Amelia.

"I was wondering if Daisy, Meg, Taylor and Brandi would be my bridesmaids," Amelia half-asked, half-said, "And Leia? Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" Leia agrees.

"Oh good!" Padme says clapping her hands, "Everything is coming together for this wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>LATER…<strong>

We're in bed now. Daisy is already asleep and so is Taylor. Brandi is reading on her datapad (They also work like a nook-thing. Isn't that cool?). Summer just drifted off too.

"You think everything is going to be okay?" Brandi whispered to me.

"I hope so."

"I broke up with Brad tonight."

"WHAT? I mean, _what?_" I whispered quieter. Taylor stirred, but stay asleep.

"Yeah. I just don't love him."

"Well. That's awkward."

"Yeah."

Summer whimpered in her sleep. Daisy tossed as if she was having a bad dream. Taylor made a face in her sleep.

Summer made a little gasping noise and woke up. Then Taylor sat up.

"Oh gosh," Taylor muttered.

"Bad dream?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah," she laid back down.

"Me too," said Summer softly.

Brandi pushed her datapad under her pillow and laid down too, "I'm going to bed now."

"Me too," I'm saying.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING…<strong>

OMG. O.M.G. Summer is gone!

Okay, so last night, after I put my datapad away, Summer grabbed my hand under the blankets.

"Darn, I hate these dreams," she said, "They keep getting worse."

She was holding Taylor's hand too. Taylor patted her hand.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," Brandi agreed, then added, "Sweet dreams."

"That's not funny Brandi," I said.

"I know."

"Shut up," Taylor said.

That was it. Then we all fell asleep. And the next thing any of us knew, it was morning and Summer was gone!

We just finished searching everywhere. Everyone re-searched the gardens, grounds, west and east wings and all the many closets. BUT SUMMER IS MISSING.

WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? First Carl, now Summer!

* * *

><p>Anakin<em>: Does anyone have any idea HOW Summer Jacobson was abducted?<em>

Meg:_ ABDUCTED? Oh gosh…_

Taylor:_ She was sleeping BETWEEN Meg and I, I have no clue how she moved without one of us noticing._

Fiyero:_ It was Vacuum. I knew we shouldn't trust him, but noooo, Toaster said "he's safe, he wouldn't eat you, go ahead and let him out!" Now look where it's gotten us!_

AJ_: Is he for real?_

Daisy_: I have no clue._

Elphaba_: Shut up Yero._

Lando:_ Maybe it has to do with her husband._

Peter:_ CARL?_

Lando:_ Well, he sounded unstable from what Mo-mo told me._

Meg:_ UNSTABLE?_

Fiyero:_ MO-MO?_

Padme:_ I hope she's all right._

Meg:_ OH MY GOSH. WHAT IF SHE'S NOT?_

Brandi:_ I don't think either of them are anywhere near here; I can't feel them in the force._

Han_: I think the guy went crazy, but had enough sense left in his noggin to take is wife with him._

Meg_: OH MY GOSH._

Leia:_ Meg, calm down._

Lane:_ Maybe we should start searching the surrounding area, not just the grounds._

Han:_ genius!_

Luke:_ Han, don't be sarcastic._

Amelia:_ Do you have any bi-planes here, Mr. Anakin?_

Maureen_: Bi-what?_

Anakin:_ Umm… no, but I do have some speeders we can use. And some x-wings._

Amelia:_ Oh good!_

Peter:_ Taylor? Taylor? TAYLOR!_

Taylor_: *Gasp!*_

Everyone_: WHAT IS IT?_

Taylor:_ I just had a vision!_

Han:_ Damn! Another one!_

AJ:_ What was it?_

Taylor_: it was of Summer!_

Meg:_ OH MY GOSH._

Taylor:_ She and Carl were in this big glass castle over the hill that way! She was asleep in this giant bed and Carl was watching over her wearing weird black clothes. His eyes had turned yellow!_

Meg:_ OH MY GOSH._

Anakin:_ That's the sign of a Sith!_

Meg:_ OH. MY. GOSH. Am I dreaming? This has to be another nightmare. Someone pinch me! OW! LANE!_

Lane:_ You said pinch you._

Taylor:_ I'm not done! Then Carl pulled out his lightsaber- the one you gave him, Anakin- and started waving it around. Then I heard a door open but I couldn't see who entered. But then Carl went down on one knee and said "Darth Lizard. I have brought my wife as you requested."_

Brandi:_ *Gasp!*_

Peter:_ oh no! We have to save Summer!_

Anakin:_ We must defeat this new evil Sith Lord! Luke, organize a search and rescue party!_

Luke:_ uh… we're all going!_

Amelia_: By gum! Some excitement!_

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOSH! SUMMER! What will happen next? Who knows? AAAAHHHH! Ah, well, Lindt chocolate for Phantom, BrandiLRose000, Daisy/MRose512, and Taylor. **

**Meg: BUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SUMMER? IS SHE GOING TO **_**DIE?**_

**JAS: No. I would not kill off Summer. Geeze.**

**Taylor: Meg. CALM DOWN.**

**JAS: Um, Daisy?**

**Daisy: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, RENT, or Star Wars.**

**JAS: Don't worry Brandi, I won't tell Lizzie that she is evil! Ha! Imagine how THAT conversation would go: Me, "Lizzie you're evil." Her, "Shut up!" Me, "No." Her, "I hate you!" Me, "It's mutual."**

**C-3PO: Mistress Scrambler, Artoo has just informed me that you are at 104 pages on your word document.**

**JAS: Really! WOO HOO! Review please! And thanks to Phantom for the awesome chapter name!  
><strong>


	13. What Chapter is This?

**CHAPTER…. UM, I FORGOT WHAT NUMBER WE'RE ON…**

Here we are. At The Castle of All Evil™. It's made of black glass and stands like a thorn in the pretty Naboo country side. You can feel evil oozing out of it like the plague. This is Meg, by the way, and we are out to rescue Summer and Carl!

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Threepio had whined as we'd left, "You don't suppose _I _have to come along too, do you think Artoo?"

"THE SHINY GUY IS COMING?" Fiyero shrieked.

"No, Threepio, you can stay here," Luke had said, soothing everyone's worries.

"Oh huzzah! Well, have fun storming the castle!" Threepio called as we left.

We climbed aboard speederbikes and jetted off towards the southern hills. Taylor and Peter's bike lead the way. Now we're at The Castle Of All Evil, and it's oozing.

Okay, not really oozing, but it feels like that in the force.

"Okay," Han just rubbed his hands together, "Let's blow the door off of this place."

Leia shot him a look, "How about we try the less conspicuous approach."

Luke just waved his hand at the doors and they flew open, "Okay," he's saying now, "let's go."

Inside is a single walkway that has an endless-looking chasm on each side. Fiyero is leaning over dangerously.

"Oooh…" he said, "It's a loooong way down!"

Lando tripped and almost fell, "Woo," he said, "that was a close one!"

"Lando," Brandi is now informing him, "If you fall off that cliff I am NOT giving you mouth-to-mouth."

* * *

><p><strong>THE THREE GROUPS WE SPLIT UP INTO ONE WE CAME TO THE THREE-PRONGED FORK IN THE CASTLE HALLWAY:<strong>

**GROUP ONE:** Taylor, Peter, Meg, Brandi, Han, Maureen

**GROUP TWO:** Daisy, Lane, Elphaba, Leia, Amelia

**GROUPS THREE:** AJ, Brad, Fiyero, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Lando

* * *

><p><em><strong>What happened to groups one: written later, by Meg<strong>_

After we came to that three-way fork in the hall, our group (see groups one above.) took the middle prong of the hallway. We walked for a while and then we felt Summer and Carl in the force. They were just behind these huge doors! We pushed through them and walked in.

"Ah, here are your little friends, my dear," a familiar voice said, it was Carl standing over Summer. He was wearing black clothes and had his lightsaber strapped to his waist.

"I told you they'd come, I saw it in the force."

"Taylor! Meg! Run now! Leave!" Summer called from across the room. Her chained hands were in front of her and she was now wearing a long, flowy white dress.

"Carl," Peter yelled, "Let her go!"

Han pulled out his gun, "C'mon, kid, let the lady go. We don't wanna hurt either of you."

"You lie!" Carl yelled, causing Summer to shutter, "You want to hurt us!"

"Shut up," Brandi snapped, "Why would we want to do that? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes," Han whispered. Taylor whacked him.

"You are against us," Carl stated.

"Who told you that?" Brandi asked.

"My master,"

"Who is…?"

"She is Darth Lizard."

"Well, he's gone off the deep end," Han threw his hands in the air and looked sky-ward.

I looked at Brandi, then Taylor, "Did he say Darth Lizard? Dang. I can't be the same Darth Lizard, can it?"

"You KNOW a DARTH LIZARD?" Han demanded.

"Yes and no," Brandi said.

"We know this girl-" Taylor began, and then I cut in, "This totally nasty girl."

"Yeah, nasty," Taylor agreed, "and we kinda called her…"

"Darth Lizard," Brandi finished, "But just behind her back! She didn't know we called her that."

"So it's probably not her," I said.

"That would just be weird!" Taylor added.

"Weirder that LUKE SKYWALKER and AMELIA EARHART falling in love and getting married?" Maureen asked.

"Nooo…."

"Enough with this bantering!" Carl yelled, "You are trying to hurt us and you will perish!"

He whipped out his lightsaber and waved it in our general direction in a threatening way.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP THREE, WRITTEN BY FIYERO<strong>

"We are lost," Luke Skywalker declared, looking around.

"Lost," I said, "it's such a short word, but so scary! Like a toaster, they're so _small_ and _square_ and _white_, and yet- YET, they are SO SCARY!"

Lando glared at me. I gave him the tiger face. He gave me the _you are crazy _face. I gave him the _so what if I am_ face. He gave me the _what the heck are you doing?_ face. I gave him the nothing face.

"Maybe," Padme offered, "We should go this way," she pointed down a loooooong, scary-looking hall.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP ONE, BY MEG<strong>

Then a door behind evil-not-Carl opened up and out walked-

"LIZZIE?" I shrieked.

"LIZZIE?" Brandi shrieked.

"LIZZIE?" Taylor shrieked.

"I am DARTH LIZARD!" the petite redhead yelled, shaking the foundation of the castle. She was wearing a long black dress the hugged her body, her redhead was all around her face and her eyes had turned yellow.

"No," Brandi said, "You're Lizzie Cartwright."

"Oh ALL RIGHT. On Earth you may have known me as, like, Lizzie Cartwright, but that was before I moved to Denmark and learned the ways for the, like, Sith order," Lizzie/Darth Lizard said, coming to stand behind Summer.

"There is something rotten in the state of Denmark!" I yelled.

"Indeed," Lizzie smiled evilly, "Then, after I completed my, like, Sith training, I joined with The Violet Dagger-"

"The what?" Han asked.

"The Violet Dagger."

"Why The Violet Dagger? Why not the Scarlet Dagger or the Indigo Dagger?" Maureen questioned, "Or even the RAINBOW DAGGER?"

Darth Lizzie Lizard sighed, "We WERE going to be the VIOLENT DAGGER, but when Jack Sparrow was drawing up our official, like, document he misspelled VIOLENT with VIOLET. So now we are, like, The Violet Dagger."

Taylor snorted with laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Lizzie yelled, "AAARRRHHHG! I, LIKE, HATE YOU!"

"Well," Brandi whispered, "Good to see some things never change, she still has her same catchphrase!"

I cracked up.

"SHUT. UP."

"Okay, okay, whatever, Lizzie."

"Well, after I joined the Violet Dagger, we devised a plan to, like, TAKE OVER THE WORLD! And that plan involves one important, like, thing; can you guess what it is?"

"Um, a mango?" Maureen asked.

"Like, NO!" Lizzie cried, "An innocent human child. A _baby_ even."

"What does that have to do with us?" Taylor asked, "We don't have a- oh shoot."

Taylor looked at Summer then at me. We had the same thought at the same time. Evil-not-Carl must have had the same thought too, because he looked down at his wife.

"You're…"

"Pregnant! Yeeessss…." Lizzie hissed, Summer pulled away in horror. She moved closer to Evil-not-Carl.

"Kriff…" Han swore. Peter glared at Lizzie/Darth Lizard. Even Maureen looked anger.

"Summer…" Carl whispered.

"Yes, yes, dear Summer holds the key to unlocking, like, out total world domination!" Lizzie/Darth Lizard crowed, "Once I, like, turned Carl to the dark side, getting him steal away his, like, beloved Summer was easy. Then all I had to do was, like, wait until you guys showed up. You are so, like, devoted to her, it's sick. Now I can, like, KILL YOU ALL!"

Then Lizzie used the Force to throw heavy chains at us. The chains clamped onto our wrists and pulled us up to the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>GROUP TWO: WRITTEN BY ELPHABA THROPP<strong>

While Group One was being captured and Group Three was getting lost, us in Group Two were wandering the halls. (In case you've forgotten, Group Two consists of Daisy, Lane, Leia, Amelia and me, Elphaba)

"Oh joy, a closet," Daisy remarked, opening a door.

"Hey! Hey there!" Amelia called back to us, she'd run ahead looking for something other than a closet, "Lookie what I've found! It's a bunch of flashing doodads!"

"What?" Lane asked.

"Computers," Daisy offered.

"It's a control room!" Leia cried walking in.

"You can see everything on these here movie screens!" Amelia said, "You can see everyone!"

"Holy Shiz!" I said pointing to one screen, "The others have found Summer and Carl!"

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO GROUP ONE:<strong>

"NOOO!" Summer screamed and pulled at her chains. Lizzie whipped around and Force shoved Summer against the wall, "SHUT UP!"

"Don't _do_ that," Evil-not-Carl growled at Lizzie/Darth Lizard. She rolled her eyes.

"Carl!" She snapped, "I _told_ you, us Sith aren't, like, _sensitive_."

"OMG," Taylor whispered sarcastically, "_really?_"

"I am not sensitive. I just don't want you to hurt her," Evil-not-Carl said in a cold voice.

"I'm not going to, like, kill her or anything, I want her alive. Did you, like, totally miss my evil gloating?"

"You are sick and twisted!" Han yelled.

"Ha! Thank you!" Lizzie/Darth Lizard laughed, "But flattery will get you nowhere Han Solo, I'm gonna kill you no matter what you, like, say!"

"L-let them go!" Summer cried slowly sitting up, "It's me you want, not them."

"I thought I, like, said SHUT UP," Lizzie/Darth Lizard bellowed and shot Force lighting at Summer. She shrieked and writhed in pain.

"SUMMER!" I cried, pulling against my bindings. Taylor covered her face. Han glared hard at Lizzie. I could see Brandi, out of the corner of my eye; try to Force throw a tapestry to the evil red head.

"Carl!" Summer cried, "Ohhh oh!"

"Stop it," Carl said.

Lizzie didn't stop and Summer fell to the ground unconscious.

"STOP IT!" Carl yelled and threw his hand up towards us causing our chains to drop free.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there! JAS here! AAAAAHHHHH! Scary chapter! (Okay not really) But WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?<strong>

**Taylor: You said you wouldn't kill Summer!**

**JAS: CLIFF HANGER! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Meg: THAT'S JUST AS BAD!**

**JAS: NO IT'S NOT!**

**Meg: YES IT IS!**

**JAS: NO IT'S- Hey, wait a second. I am NOT arguing with you! DAISY?**

**Daisy: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Star Wars, RENT, or Wicked. All who review will get Lemon Meringue pie.**


	14. The Chapter Where People Die, No REALLY!

**CHAPTER 14… I THINK…**

I grabbed my lightsaber and thumbed it on, the others did the same- well, okay, not Han, he pulled out his gun.

"You'll rue the day you turn to the dark side, Darth Lizzie!" I yelled.

"Geeze, Meg, dramatic much?" Taylor asked.

"Rue it I say! RUE!"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Lizzie Force-threw a stone pillar at us, "LIKE, SHUT UP!"

Brandi caught it in midair and threw it to a wall. Lizzie closed her eyes and seconds later gaurds flooded the chamber.

Han whipped round and fired off several shots, kills three guards on the spot. Brandi pulled out her lightsaber and so did Taylor and I. I pulled the second lightsaber off my belt and Force threw it to Carl, who had just revived Summer.

"For Summer!" I called to him. She picked it up and burned through her chains.

"MUTINY!" Darth Lizard/Lizzie yelled, "KILL, LIKE, THEM ALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to group three, by Fiyero<strong>

While the others were having the FUNNYEST time fighting that evilevilevil lady, Lizzie, the rest of us in group three were walking across the LONGEST HALLWAY EVER! _EVER._

It had 525,600 foot drops on each side. Lando decided to look over the edge.

"Wow," he said, looking down, "That's a looong way down! I wonder what would happen if someone, oh I don't know, fell down there?"

Just then, Lando lost his balance and FELL OVER THE SIDE!

Padme screamed, Anakin rushed to the edge, Luke, too, rushed to the side to see what had happened.

But Lando was gone. FOREVER.

AND EVER.

Then we ran down this hall way and Luke flung open a door.

"Hey look! The throneroom!" he cried. We all whipped out our lightsabers and started fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO GROUP TWO, RECORDED MY ELPHABA THROPP<strong>

"Oh my gosh! We've got to help them!" Daisy cried pointing to the screen. It showed the battle going on inside the throne room. Guards were everywhere. Brandi, Maureen, Han, Taylor, Ian, Peter, Meg, Summer and Carl were fighting for their lives while Darth Lizard cackled evilly.

"BWA HA HA HA HA! CARL MAY HAVE, LIKE, TURNED GOOD AGAIN- the wimp- BUT I WILL STILL, LIKE, KILL YOU ALL AND TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE WITH THE HELP OF THE VIOLET DAGGER!"

"Hey!" Carl's eyes had cleared of their yellow hue but he looked annoyed at being called a wimp. He swung his lightsaber dangerously and took down two guards.

"I think they're okay for now," Leia said. It was true, group three had rusted in ands was helping fight.

"BWA HA HA HA, LIKE, HA! GOOD! MORE BEINGS TO KILL! I, LIKE, LOVE IT!"

"She is crazy," Amelia commented watching the screen.

"Lane? Daisy? You two sit down at the controls and help me find a way out of this place. The whole thing will be for not if we can't find an escape!" Leia said, punching the keys.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO MEG AND GROUPS ONE AND THREE…<strong>

Lizzie/Darth Lizard swung her lightsaber around crazily and yelled insanely, "MWA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU WILL ALL DIE! THE VIOLET DAGGER WILL REIGN! HA HA! THE UNIVERSE WILL BE OURS!"

"Never!" Brad yelled and ran at her. In one swift movement, Lizzie had chopped him in half!

Brad was dead.

Then Peter ran, screaming towards Lizzie, his lightsaber flying in an arc aimed for her, and her blade too felled him.

"NOOOOO!" Taylor and Brandi shrieked. Both boys were dead.

But we were winning! The guards were defeated and running away. One of the tall glass walls had cracked and broken; behind it was a hanger with Lizzie's starship.

"NOOOO! YOU STUPID, LIKE, GAURDS! ATTACK THEM! WE WILL NOT QUIT UNTIL THEY ARE DEAD!" Lizzie/Darth Lizard yelled, "All right, you may have won this time, but I will be back with, like, greater force! I'll get you, Summer, and your little baby too!"

And with that proclamation, Lizzie jumped to an awaiting starship and flew away.

"We have to stop her!" I cried watching her ship disappear into the atmosphere.

"We will," Padme said, helping Summer up, "But not now. Now we should get back to the villa and rest and recover."

"Ohmygosh Taylor, Brandi, are you okay?" I said looking at the falling bodies of Brad and Peter.

"Ohmigosh…" Taylor whispered.

"Yeah… I think I'll live," Brandi said.

"He won't," Han muttered.

"HAN!" Luke chided.

Suddenly, we heard a voice overhead, "Hey guys, this is Daisy. We found the control room and a way out! We'll be down in a minute!"

"Yay! Daisy saved the day!" I joked as Summer and Carl kissed.

Once they'd parted Carl stared at his wife in disbelieve, "I remember everything now!"

"What?" Brandi exclaimed, "All it took was a kiss?"

"Geeze, why didn't we think of that earlier?" Taylor asked.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

Summer broke away from Carl and hugged Taylor tightingly.

Just then, Group 2 ran in Elphaba, Leia, Lane, Daisy, and Amelia.

"What happened?" Elphaba demanded.

"Okay, so it turns out the chick who messed up Carl's memories is from this organization called the Violet Dagger and they want to take over the world," I said, "But they needed a baby too complete they're plan, or whatever, and- SURPRISE!- Summer's pregnant, so this evil girl- Darth Lizard-slash-Lizzie- had Evil-Not-Carl kidnap Summer. Then Lizzie knew we'd come try to save her so she was going to kill us all but then Carl turned good again and Group Three burst in to help us fight. BUT THEN Lizzie killed Brad and Peter! And she escaped! And you guys came! Yeah…."

"WHAT?" Daisy cried, "BRAD AND PETER _DIED_?"

"Lando, too, has perished," Luke said ruefully.

"LANDO DIED?" I shrieked, not unhappily, "What happened?"

"He fell of the side of extendy thingie," Fiyero said, "You know, something you walk on to get from one side of the deep pit-y thingy to the other?"

"A bridge?" Elphaba asked.

"YES!"

"Lando, buddy…" Han shook his head, "He's really gone?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Han," Luke clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"We should really get back to the Villa," Padme said, putting one hand on Brandi's shoulder, one hand on Taylor's.

So we raced back through the maze of the black glass castle (Thanks to Daisy's instructions, no one got lost this time!), hopped on our speeder bikes, and rode back to Padme's beach villa.

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor: YOU KILLED PETER!<strong>

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Well… Lizzie killed Peter. I just didn't stop her.**

**Taylor: YOU. KILLED. PETER.**

**Brandi: She also killed Brad, but I think I'm okay with that.**

**Daisy: She killed Lando.**

**Brandi: Lando killed himself.**

**Daisy: True.**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: Okay, so I don't own Wicked, RENT, Star Wars or anything else I don't… own. IMAGINE THAT!**

**Taylor: YOU. KILLED. PETER.**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: I'M AWARE OF THAT! Lemon Meringue pie for all those who reviewed! Ice Cream (pick your flavor) for all those who review this chapter.**

**Taylor: PETER. DEAD.**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: *Spoilers* **_**William. **_**HA.**_**  
><strong>_


	15. The End for now

**CHAPTER 15: THE END… FOR NOW…**

So, this is Fiyero, I am back to the beach house and I am watching Amelia Earhart walk down the aisle to get married to her ONE TRUE LOVE Luke Skywalker. YES. Amelia Earhart and Luke Skywalker! Meg says that is BY FAR the weirdest wedding she has ever been too.

Yep, now THE SCARY SHINY GUY is marrying Luke and Amelia. Why ANYONE would want THE SHINY GUY to marry them, I do not know! Oooookkkaaaayyyy… Now we are at the "I Do"s. Han just sneezed. Summer is sniffling and holding Carl's hand.

"I Do," Amelia is saying now.

Okay, okay, now THE SHINY GUY is saying, "Well, now you may kiss the bride! Oooh DEAR!"

Luke and Ameila are kissing! YAY! They're married! YAY! YAY! YAY! Yay for Amelia! Yay for Luke! Yay for Fiyero!

YAY FOR THE AFTER PARTY!

* * *

><p>Hello, this is Summer Jacobson. Right now, everyone from the island- well except for Amelia- is heading to Earth to stop Lizzie CartwrightDarth Lizard. Anakin and Luke think it'd be best if we stopped her and the Violet Dagger and found out all their secret plans.

Sound like fun, right?

We're in the Millennium Falcon ready for battle! Ha ha!

Here's who's going to Earth:

Me, Summer, and my husband, Carl Jacobson. girls, Taylor Brandi Daisy and Meg. The guys (or what's left, sadly, Brad and Peter died in battle), Lane and AJ. Elphaba and Fiyero. And- OHMIGOSH WHO IS THAT COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET? OHMIGOODNESS! PETER!

"PETER!" I just screamed, "YOU DIED!"

"PETER?" Taylor cried, whipping around, and jumping up.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Meg yelled.

"WHAT IS _HE_ DOING HERE?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Brad isn't with you is he? I hope not…" Brandi said.

"Yeah, when I died, I saw this great lion and he said, '_Peter… it is not your time… go back and help your friends…'_ So here I am," Peter exclaimed.

"YOU MET ASLAN!" I shrieked.

"I guess…"

Taylor shrieked again and kissed him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON BACK THERE?" Han demanded, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"Han!" Daisy said, "Peter is back from the dead!"

"So weird," Brandi remarked.

"I'm SOOOO glad you're okay now! And you met ASLAN!" I said patting Peter's knee, "that's so cool!"

"Okay, everybody," Han is now calling from the front, "This is your stop, everybody off!"

Homeward bound! I'll write again soon! _Summer Jacobson_

Hey! Hey! This is Meg! Something went wrong! This isn't Earth!

* * *

><p><strong>AAAHHHH! So now Peter's alive again! But they are not on Earth! What will happen next? I guess you'll just have to read <strong>_**Confusion and Dancing III**_**! Soooo….. Elphaba?**

**Elphaba: Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own Wicked, Rent, or Star Wars.**

**Maureen: Okay, I've got cookies and cream for Taylor, and chocolate ice cream, for Daisy/MRose… What type did you say you wanted phantom? Hmmm….? *Laughs evilly***

**Taylor: Yum, ice cream! And you brought Peter back!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: You **_**called**_** me and told me too. And, Phantom, it's funny you said that you're glad I didn't kill Summer and Meg, because I don't think I'd EVER EVER EVER kill either of them.**

**Meg: Yeah, you're basically me. It's be like SUICIDE. **

**Summer: Kill… me… What?**

**Brandi: Look, Summer! New pointe shoes with your name on it!**

**Summer: REALLY? WHERE?**

**Brandi: Works every time.**

**Daisy: This is the last chapter of this one, so review! Review!**

**Jedi Annie Scrambler: And thank you to LRose000/Brandi, MRose512/Daisy, The Electric Phantom, and Taylor for reviewing. AND all you people in Australia and Ireland for lurking, err, reading. (Unless that's YOU Phantom. Are you from Ireland and/or Australia?)**

**Fiyero: May the Push be with you!**

**Anakin: The FORCE.**

**Fiyero: THAT'S WHAT I SAID.**


End file.
